Deck The Halls
by rainbowwriters
Summary: A little Christmas fun with Kenzi, Bo and Lauren. Please note Part Five is rated M for sexual content.
1. Deck The Halls

Authors Note : I know in cannon that it's not Christmas time, but that's the beauty of FanFic :) . Set right about now, with more or less everything that is going on just a little Christmas fun for our three favourite ladies :)

Special shout out to loneJaguar and Hbomba for their original fic A Christmas Faeble, that first brought a little Christmas to the Fae world :)

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Characters Bo Lauren Kenzi

Time-Frame: Set after 4:06

Rating: T – fluffy fun for everyone

Summary: Christmas fun for our three favourite ladies :)

Deck The Halls.

The RainbowWriters

"Christmas..." Bo let a hard breath as she leaned back into the cushions of the couch and looked across at Kenzi with a soft but sad smile. "I remember when I was young it was such a busy time, but so much fun." She sighed as she pulled her legs up and tucked them up neatly to her body. "There was always the Santa Claus Hay ride and the Christmas Market, then the Carol service and all the parties." She reminisced.

"For a small place you sure knew how to party." Kenzi grinned sharing her best friend's smile.

"You know it." Bo laughed softly and then sighed again. "That all seems so long ago now, the Fae don't even celebrate Christmas, I mean what is that?" She looked at Kenzi shaking her head. "What's the problem with pretty trees, eating food till you feel sick and giving presents to the people you love and care about?" She asked of the young Russian. "I miss the trimmings and the tinsel, the bad songs and the sleigh rides." She put on a hard pout and rested her head on her knees.

"You know there isn't any rules that say we can't get our own tree and still celebrate." Kenzi offered with a shrug. "Well maybe the fire code considering the state of this place but when did we ever care about that?" She grinned more. "Come on, just imagine the fun of a tree strapped to the Beast?"

"If we cared about the Fire Code we wouldn't live here." Bo grinned at the dark haired young human and pushed up from her place. "You're right, we'll do Christmas anyway." She strode over and slapped Kenzi's thigh. "You get something warmer on and I'll find some bungee cords for the car." She walked off towards a large plastic tub that was stacked against the wall. "Do you even own warm clothes?" She checked turning back to Kenzi who hadn't actually moved.

"I'll have you know I have some very fashionable thermals with skulls on them." She stuck out her tongue at her best friend. "I'm also gonna start a list of what we need... I mean we're doing this the old fashioned cheap way right? Popcorn garland and shit? Or do I need to start making phone calls to see who in my circle is selling hot and cheap decorations?"

"No, we are totally doing this our way." Bo grinned as she took the lid off the tub and dumped out a tarp and then a small tool kit. "Paper chains, I can't remember the last time I made paper chains." She grinned even more.

"We do need lights though, adding open flame isn't optional in this place." Kenzi laughed as she raced up the stairs, her fingers flying over her phone as she started her list.

Bo watched her leave still smiling brightly before she focused on rummaging through the tub, happy when she discovered the elastic cords she had thought were in there, also scoring a pair of thick, well padded winter mittens from the very bottom of the tub, that though salt stained and lacking a little of their fur trim were more than serviceable.

Stowing her finds to the side Bo stuffed everything else back inside and pressed the lid back, sitting on it to click it closed as she dug in her pocket for her phone. She looked at the blank screen for a moment before turning it on. She had pulled it out of her pocket with one thought in mind, it had come to her without bidding and it was only as she was thinking about it that she was second guessing herself. With a quick breath the succubus decided to go with her initial drive and she just dialled the number she had been going too holding the phone lightly to her ear waiting for a response.

"Hello." Lauren's voice came on warm and genuinely seeming surprised, after all she'd recognized Bo's number immediately and if she was honest had been a little surprised that the brunette was calling, unless of course this turned out to be regarding something being wrong, the Doctor's mind reasoned with her heart.

"Hi, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Bo suddenly felt a little tentative, possibly because in someways since their reunion at the Dark Fae party she had been distant from the blonde, deliberately obviously, but also because it hurt to be near her and not 'be' with her. Lauren herself hadn't pushed anything either, though she had proved that she would be there for them as she always had been, helping whenever she had been asked and providing everything she could when needed. Bo had just been emotionally detached, she knew she had.

"No, I was just doing a little reading." Lauren closed the ancient leather journal she had in front of her, the sound not obvious on Bo's end. "Is there something wrong?" Her voice held a hint of worry, after all usually when Bo called because of a disaster of one sort or another, her hello rambled into full details of what that crisis was. The hesitation in the Succubus' voice was therefore a little confusing.

"No." Bo clarified quickly. "I... that is Kenzi and I we're..." She stopped, why was she messing this up so badly suddenly. "Would you like to help pick a Christmas tree with Kenzi and I?" She changed her approach, "And then possibly join us in the daunting but ultimately fun task of decorating it with paper chains, popcorn garland and paper snowflakes?"

"That sounds..." Lauren looked around her new condominium realizing in the chaos of moving, she'd barely noticed that it was the holidays and there wasn't one decoration to be seen in her place. "Darling Bo." Her voice literally showed how much she suddenly was moved by the offer and the very idea. "Honestly, I'd love too, where are you going to get the tree, I could meet you there."

"Er... I have no idea." Bo realized suddenly. "There has to be tree farms around here right? I guess I can google."

"Well that depends on whether you want to cut down your own or you just want to pick out a real one pre-cut." Lauren began to formulate a plan. "I know there is one lot here in the city where the profits go to the Sick Kids." She remembered driving by the lot now a few days ago with its large banner sign proclaiming just that. "They had a lot of trees."

"That sounds perfect, do you remember the address?" Bo perked up a little from her momentary sulk at the idea that she wasn't at all prepared for this adventure. She pushed up off the tub and walked into the kitchen, holding the phone to her ear a big smile on her face.

"Corner of Dundas and Howell." Lauren filled in the location easily from memory. "We'll meet there in a half hour or do you need longer?"

"No half and hour is great." Bo agreed to the details easily. "We'll see you there." She ended the conversation, grinning brightly as she shut off the phone and slipped it back into her pocket, just as Kenzi came jogging down the last few steps in her new 'out doors-y' outfit.

"You look suspiciously happy, what did I miss?" The young woman eyed her best friend with a quirked eyebrow as she moved to pull her jacket down from a hook near the door.

"I just hired another little elf for our Christmas adventure." Bo grinned even more as she too got a jacket and pulled it on.

"Bo, you know what the Acting Ash said..." Kenzi looked at her best friend with a soft frown. "No unauthorized fraternizing with Dyson until the Una Mens leave town again."

"Perhaps I should have said Elfette?" Bo looked over her shoulder towards Kenzi with a beaming smile.

"Did you finally call the Doc?" Kenzi quirked an eyebrow as she pulled on her bright red knitted cap and started to stroll to the door. "It's a Christmas Miracle."

"Get out!" Bo pushed her in the back lightly, laughing softly as she switched off the light and closed the door.

-x-

Bo found the lot that Lauren had mentioned with relative ease thanks to the number of large signs strapped to any number of lamp posts and signposts along the highway as they drove closer, and the first thing that impressed the Succubus was how big the area was and how busy. The car park she pulled The Beast into had at least thirty other cars in it if not more which considering the randomness of the time and day was impressive.

Still smiling like a teenager Bo hopped out of the car, pulling on the thick mitts she had found in the box, stuffing the ties into her jacket pocket, she looked around for the blonde.

From near the entrance Lauren gave a soft wave, having been unable to miss the arrival of the yellow Camaro. She was dressed in a warm three quarter length dark navy pea-coat, blue jeans and boots, but the most impressive thing was that perched on top of her head instead of a warm toque of some sort was a red Santa hat complete with white fur trim and white pompom at the top.

"Down girl!" Kenzi waved back when she noticed Bo was initially just standing there, nudging her best friend with her elbow to get her to re-focus.

Still blatantly staring Bo raised her hand and waved her feet pushing her forward towards the blonde on automatic.

"So festive." She managed to think of something to say when she reached the spot just in front of the blonde, wanting to just cross the imaginary personal barrier around her, sweep her up in her arms and kiss her. Instead she planted her feet somewhat firmly and smiled what she hoped was warmly in greeting and generally gestured towards the hat on her head.

"Well you can't come Christmas tree shopping without a little Holiday Spirit." Lauren's smile turned into a soft smirk as she put her hand into the deep pockets of her dark coat and pulled out two more hats, holding one out to Bo, blinking soft brown eyes at her until the Succubus pulled off one mitten, reached out and took it.

Slipping the Santa hat onto her head Bo tossed the slightly drooping white pom-pom over her shoulder and flicked her mane of brown curls to follow it and then did a little twirl, finishing it with a small neat curtsey as Lauren looked on, giving her a nod of approval.

Kenzi shook her head with an eye roll as she just stood slightly off to the side, still waiting to actually be handed her hat, which was still balled up in the blonde's grip. With a quick glance in her direction Lauren smiled almost apologetically and handed her the festive garb, seeming just as happy when Kenzi too donned it immediately.

"So any idea what size or kind you have in mind?" Lauren began to step back towards the inside of the tree lot that was literally brimming with trees and people. It was carefully divided into tree types and the sizes of each were lined up for inspection by each finicky buyer.

"Big." Kenzi said stretching out her arms tall and wide as she began wandering off towards the Blue Spruce section.

"I think pines are nice." Bo gave a shrug. "What do you like?" She asked of the blonde, glancing at her before turning her attention to the row upon row of trees.

"The Blue Spruces are nice, but I've always been partial to Frazier furs, they have such a nice smell." Lauren stayed in step with Bo, looking from side to side at the different varieties. "It really depends if you want big needles or small ones." She offered the starting point.

"Smell is good, I like to smell things, I mean I like things that smell good, I mean..." Bo blushed as she horrible caught herself in a bad spiral of double-entendre.

"I think smell is one of the big reasons for getting a real tree." Lauren smiled at her as the Succubus continued to try and backpedal. "Until you called I'd almost forgotten to clue into the fact its almost Christmas." She admitted softly.

"Well you've been busy." Bo gave a loose shrug. "Finding your feet, new place, new..." She stopped as she was about to say 'boss' but realized that that wasn't the most sensitive of things to come out with. "Everything." She amended it to. "This is the first time since being Fae that I've really thought about celebrating it, with the same kind of passion that I used to." Bo admitted moving closer to a tree that caught her eye. She reached out and lifted a branch closer and leaned in to sniff it. "Mmmm smells good." She grinned at Lauren.

"You don't pick it by smell!" Kenzi suddenly popped up from somewhere behind Bo. "Lift it up straight so we can see if it has bald spots."

"Judging by your boyfriend I thought you liked bald spots." Bo teased as she pulled the tree away from the others it was leaning against and shimmied it sideways, giving it a little shake before standing it up as straight as she could manage, soon discovering that it was well over 7ft tall.

"His hair is short, he is not bald." Kenzi shot her the Russian stink eye for a moment. "Twirl it please." She urged Bo as she stood back with Lauren to look at it, putting her fingers up like a photographer would as if the tree was posing for a picture.

Bo man handled the tree in a vague twirl and then held it still again.

"No, don't like it." Kenzi announced, just as it seemed Lauren was about to give her consent to it. "It's bottom heavy." She announced and moved away leaving the blonde just blinking at Bo and the tree.

"Bottom heavy?" Bo asked of the blonde who just quirked her eyebrow and gave an uneven look of confusion.

"Let me help you with that." She said moving to help Bo manoeuvre the large tree back into line with the others.

"Umm..." Kenzi kept walking down the line from them and then suddenly pointed. "This one, twirl test this one." She pointed to an even bigger tree.

Bo glanced at Lauren with a smile and together they came over to tree two, the Succubus diving straight in to separate it from its surroundings and giving it a shake she twirled it round and set it down level.

Lauren arched her eyebrow as the tree Kenzi had chosen towered above the Succubus and looked as if it would be more at home in the Light Fae compound or some other grand Hall rather than the Club house.

"Damn, he's top heavy." Kenzi waved her hand dismissing the tree and again started down the aisle. Even taking the time to categorize the trees other people were holding up to do the same assessment of.

"I'm guessing this could take awhile." Lauren gave a soft laugh as she helped Bo settle the monster tree back against the fence.

"I noticed they had a little place that did hot drinks if you want something to keep the chill off while Kenzi interviews every tree they have." Bo grinned.

"Sounds perfect, do you think its possible they have hot apple cider?" Lauren mused as Bo looked to find Kenzi to tell her the plan only to find the younger woman was already lost among the trees. "It's one of those things I always associate with Christmas."

"I would guess so." Bo nodded, "You stick to the Tree Whisperer and I'll surprise us with warm sweet treats." She took a couple of steps backwards and then stopped. "And Lauren..." She added. "Thank you, for coming, for saying yes." She add with a smile as she pulled off the mittens to reach into her pants pocket for some cash.

"Thank you for asking me to share this part of your Christmas." Lauren's smile was warm and genuine as she watched Bo's backwards steps. "I'll..." She motioned to where Kenzi's voice could be heard calling them over, though the brunette couldn't be seen.

Bo nodded and still smiling hurried off to the small kiosk.

-x-

It almost took the Succubus longer to find her friends in the tree lot than it had taken her to wait in line and get served. Thankfully the cups that the drinks had come in were well insulated against the cold to insure the beverages were just as warm when she eventually found them as they had been when she had bought them.

Eventually Bo found Kenzi and Lauren near the back fence of the lot, the two women had four trees lined up next to one another, the younger human was walking in front of them, obviously talking animatedly about the pro's and con's about each of the trees that they had pulled aside. The blonde doing little more it seemed than trying to keep up with the stream of banter coming from the raven haired beauty.

"I bring gifts." Bo interrupted softly, lifting the tray she carried a little higher. "Candy Cane hot Chocolate for you." She said wiggling out a large brown cup and passing it to Kenzi. "With extra whip." She grinned as Kenzi wrapped both hands around it immediately. "And for you, Hot Apple Cider." She carefully eased a white 'Christmas' themed cup from the tray and passed it to Lauren.

"Thank you." Lauren's grin was almost childlike, as the amount of nostalgic happiness she immediately felt. "We are officially down to four candidates." She stood back for Bo to see. "And we have decided you get final pick."

"Me?" Bo took the last drink from the tray and then hurried over to the large drum being used as a garbage can, dropping the tray in it before hurrying back. "Okay well tell me about them." She said focusing on the four trees in front of her.

"Okay." Kenzi jumped forward, handing her hot chocolate off to Lauren. "First we have Basil. Basil is a seven foot Norway Spruce." She stood by the side of the first tree. "He likes to stand tall, has hardly any bald spots, but the Doc thinks he leans."

"He does lean, a little." Lauren defended her point. "It's not like a lean is a problem, I'm just saying it's there."

Kenzi made a dramatic huff and then moved right to the other end of the four.

"This is Suzette." Kenzi pointed out the tree at the far end. "She is a Frazier Fur. She's short."

"She's not short, she's over six feet, she's just the smallest." Lauren shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"She is very perfect shape wise though." Kenzi did make the concession before she moved to the one next to her, pulling it forward slightly. "This is Doug, he's a Scotch Pine, we picked him because, well you like pine apparently and he's a pine and isn't all lumpy and crazy looking."

"He's a very nice tree." Lauren countered Kenzi's uncomplimentary introduction with a soft smile.

"And this is Bruce, Bruce the Spruce, Bruce the Blue Spruce. He's big and strong and kinda handsome."

"Are you having Bruce withdrawals?" Bo eyed her best friend with a smirk.

"No, it just suited him." Kenzi pouted as she pulled the large Blue Spruce away from the fence to show it off more.

"Clearly Bruce is her favourite." Bo stepped closer to Lauren. "Which one do you find the best?"

"I can hear you you know?" Kenzi put her hand on her him. "And hello isn't it obvious who got the Doc's vote? Suzette? Who calls a Christmas tree Suzette?"

"Frazier Fur." Lauren smiled again admitting her weakness for the species. "Though Doug has a rugged charm all of his own." She chuckled with another classic eye roll.

"Mmm okay, let me see." Bo began pacing back and forth between the four candidates, pretending to closely inspect their needles and even lean down to check the width of their base trunk before she finally stood up. "Since I'm the one who has to carry this tree, I pick Suzette." She grinned at Kenzi knowing the younger woman was going to cry foul just on principle.

"She was my favourite all along." Kenzi strutted over to Lauren and plucked her hot chocolate out of the doctor's hands. "Did I or did I not say she had perfect shape." The young woman pointed out to the blonde who was barely keeping it together and not laughing. "Chop chop tree carrier, we need a tree stand and some tree preserver, they have some at the check out kiosk." She began to lead the way.

"I don't know if you're interested but there's a second little place not far from here, they're selling trees too, but they also have some old fashioned and hand made decorations, flower arrangements, that kind of thing, in a little portable they have set up. If you're in the Christmas mood." Lauren moved closer to Bo as the Succubus donned her mitts again, resting her drink on a fence post.

"Sounds like our second stop, we also need to make a trip to Canadian Tire to get some lights." Bo moved to hoist the tree up onto her shoulder, smiling softly when Lauren thoughtfully picked up her drink to carry it for her. "Oh and the liquor store, apparently there is an aged old Egg Nog recipe in Kenzi's family she wants to make for us."

"I don't know whether to be excited or terrified." Lauren grinned as she walked beside the Succubus, taking small sips of the warm cider.

-x-

Lauren was the first to park her car in the lot of their next stop, she walked up to the Camaro as Bo parked it and waited until Bo and Kenzi spilled out of it, the pair of them still wearing their Christmas hats, still clutching their warm drinks.

"Can you even see out of your windshield?" Lauren asked with a gentle frown as she looked at The Beast.

"Just enough." Bo had to laugh as she had been complaining to Kenzi about the same thing on the short drive.

"I've seen her drive when there was two inches of ice still on it, a few needles to look through aren't a big deal." Kenzi scoffed and headed off towards the small stalls of Christmas decorations.

"If you like we can put the tree on my car." Lauren glanced over her shoulder at the silver sedan that was parked behind them. "I'd probably feel happier."

"If it'll make you worry less." Bo nodded her agreement as she moved without thinking and looped her arm into Lauren's in order to lead her over to the stalls as well. "Umm..." She tried to not show how unsure of the move she was, especially how unsure she was about Lauren's reaction as she continued. "What kind of decorations are your favourite?"

"I don't really know." Lauren shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ear, adjusting her hat with her free hand but not disturbing the arm that Bo lightly held. "I usually like to theme my trees." She admitted. "Either with a colour or two, or you know an idea, like..." She paused and then pointed out a small hedgehog made from a fir cone. "Nature." She summed up.

"He's cute, we need to get him." Bo reached out and rubbed his painted on nose. "I think Nature theme goes with our homemade traditional thing doesn't it?"

"Not to mention the club houses penchant for the occasional visitor of the uninvited wild life kind." Lauren smirked as she eased the little hedgehog off the festive branch display holder it was hanging on.

"Bo! Bo look at this." Kenzi suddenly came scampering across from the area she was crouched, holding in her hands a reindeer that was made from logs and sticks, the small nub of wood used as its nose painted a bright red colour and the nails used to mark out its eyes capped with black round beads.

"He's perfect!" Bo nodded her agreement. "We were just discussing a theme and decided we're doing homemade and nature. So he fits perfectly, maybe we can even use him as a tree topper?" She looked to Lauren.

"With a little creative working maybe." Lauren nodded laughing softly as Kenzi thrust the not so small wooden animal into her arms, making it necessary for her to reclaim her arm from Bo.

"Must look at more pretty things." Kenzi bid them both before running off again.

"So what caused all this?" Lauren asked glancing at Bo before she concentrated on a small display of decoupage decorations.

"I was just remembering home and how Christmas used to be." The Succubus admitted. "And I realized that I wanted that feeling again and there was no reason I couldn't have it." She smiled as looked at a large displace of Christmas cushions. "This is my home now and it might not be perfect, but it's mine." She took a small breath as she pulled one out from near the back which sported a very round Christmas owl on the centre of it, wearing a red and white stripey scarf that was designed to only fasten loosely to the cushion and fly mostly free. "Owl?" She held it against her chest looking at Lauren.

"A must." Lauren reached out to arrange his scarf a little. "How about the matching raccoon?" She pointed to another small animal cushion with a similar scarf.

"How did I miss him?" Bo reached out and grabbed the matching one and held them out side by side with a smile a mile wide.

"The pair will look perfect on the couch." Lauren smiled at both the cushions and Bo holding them with such a look of glee on her face. "I bet Kenzi has too much nog and falls asleep hugging one."

"I bet it's the raccoon." Bo hugged the masked bandit to her body briefly then looked around for her best friend, locating her quickly.

"So is there anything else you need, do you have corn to pop for your garlands, or paper for the chains?" Lauren asked logically as she picked up another couple of super cute animal decorations made out of fir cones and twigs.

"On the pick up list." Bo admitted. "All of this really was decided a few minutes before I called you." She walked along with the two pillows and pointed to a six pack collection of stars made of twigs. "You're on the ground floor of the operation."

"Do you want me to make gingerbread ornaments to hang on the tree?" Lauren asked with a soft smile at Bo as she picked up the requested items.

"You make gingerbread too?" Bo's eyes went wide as she licked her lips unconsciously at the very idea. "Yes, resounding yes. You don't happen to make fudge do you?" The sudden thought struck her.

"We can make fudge trees for the tree if you like." Lauren replied with a nod.

"I was thinking fudge squares for in my stomach." The Succubus gave a hearty laugh. "For once it's me talking about my stomach and not Kenzi."

"Do you even know what a fudge tree is?" Lauren laughed and shook her head.

"Not a clue, but like Candy Canes I assumed they can't be eaten until after Christmas." Bo made the admission. "Candy canes, I have to remember to ask Kenzi if they are on the list."

"Not at all." Lauren shook her head. "They are just squares of fudge piled up in a sort of pyramid with a ribbon around them to tie them to the tree. You can help yourself to them any time." Lauren smiled. "There's a stall over there selling Candy canes." She added pointing over her shoulder towards the exit.

"Everything is working out perfectly then." Bo smiled and headed that way with Lauren beside her.

-x-

"I told you Doc, my Nog is going to take less than fifteen minutes to make then the kitchen is all yours for the baking." Kenzi moved towards the clubhouse's kitchen area with both her arms laden with grocery bags. "I would not stand in the way of baking... like ever! Only delay it ever so slightly for liquor." She grinned as she watched Bo struggle her way in with the tree, having to lean against the wall for a second and then make the final push towards the spot they'd already decided it was going to occupy in the living room.

"Take your time Kenzi, if you don't want gingerbread or fudge, or sugar cookies it's fine." Lauren teased as she moved to scoot around Bo and the tree to put the tree stand down in place.

"Don't delay my fudge or this Succubus gets cranky." Bo had to try three times before she could get the pre drilled hole down on the spike in the stand. "Is it straight?" She stood back to ask Lauren before she went about undoing the twine wrap that had been put on it at the tree lot.

"Now there's a leading question." Kenzi giggled from the kitchen as she spread out her ingredients.

"Bo she's perfect." Lauren said as the Succubus used her dagger to cut off the last bit of string from near the bottom and gave the whole thing a bit of a shake to help the branches settle.

Bo grinned to herself as she slipped her dagger away and then extricated herself from under the tree, slipping back to stand up and admire the nearly seven foot tall fir tree. Kenzi had been right, she was almost the perfect 'Christmas tree' shape, proportioned exactly to her height.

"Okay." Bo pulled off her jacket and moved to hang it up, pulling off her boot when she was by the door. "We need a plan." She put her hands on her hips as she looked between Lauren and Kenzi, the young Russian was already elbows deep in liquor and measuring cups.

"Well she needs watering." Lauren pointed to the tree as she undid her own coat and pulled off her boots. "And we need to start popping corn." She pointed out with a nod.

"Bo has to do the lights! Daddies always do lights." She teased more as she continued measuring various liquids.

"Why am I the Daddy?" Bo laughed as she unzipped her other boot.

"Easy, who here has the biggest balls?" Kenzi grinned from over her large punch bowl.

Bo silently looked at Lauren, who looked back with her eyebrows arched high in silent reply

"I'm going to stay out of that one." Lauren said diplomatically as she perched on the edge of the couch, pulling out a large pack of shiny craft paper from one of the bags. "I guess I could start cutting." She held up the pack to see if there came any agreement.

"I'll take over cutting when you're up for baking." Kenzi continued to grin at Bo knowing she'd gotten a good one over on her. "And I'll throw some popcorn in the Micro so that it'll be cooled down to start stringing it."

"Wait." Lauren said suddenly holding her hand up a gesture that made Bo and Kenzi stop and look at her immediately. "Music, you have Christmas music right?" The blonde asked knowing they hadn't picked any up on any of their stops. "We can't do all this in silence." She pointed out repositioning her hat with deliberate purpose.

"Don't you worry, DJ Kenzi has you covered." The brunette took out her phone and moved over plugging it into the speaker doc they had on a side table. With a few finger strokes Jingle Bells started playing. "I downloaded 101 Christmas Classics from the torrents for us."

-x-

It was over an hour later and the entire club house smelled of gingerbread and pop corn, and unusual but in no way unpleasant combination. Bo sat crossed legged on the floor looping strips of shiny coloured paper into one another and sealing them shut with a simple strip of tape. Kenzi was sat taking up the whole couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap and an impossibly long string of it threaded sitting on the cushion next to her.

Lauren was in the kitchen, a tray of perfectly browned gingerbread people sat cooling on a rack on the work top, each with a neat hole ready for a ribbon near the top of their heads, next to that was a second tray, this held gingerbread Christmas trees, also a perfect even shade of brown, with their neat little hole ready for hanging. Then there were two trays of pale sugar cookies, shaped as baubles and snowmen.

The blonde herself was at the stove tending to a saucepan, with tins of condensed milk open on the side next to her along with collections of other ingredients.

Bo finished securing the loop of red she was making before she shifted the enormous paper chain she had created off her lap and pushed up to her feet, turning round to look at the tree which was glittering with the three hundred white lights that Kenzi had insisted they but for it.

"Okay I'm calling this long enough." She announced.

"Um, when did it get that long?" Kenzi's eyes followed down the long steam of it that passed through Bo's arms to the pools of it still at her feet. "I'm not anywhere near that long." She pouted.

"It's a little harder to skewer popcorn than it is to make a paper loop." Bo laughed softly and began to placed the long paper chain on the tree, starting at the top where she had managed to balance their wooden Rudolph.

"Especially after drinking a few cups of your nog, how much alcohol is in here?" Lauren asked as she continued to stir the contents of her saucepan but also took another sip from her glass with the other hand.

"Enough to put the merry in Christmas." Kenzi replied with a grin at the blonde. "That's what my grandmother always used to say." She drained her own glass and looked at Bo. "Hey don't cheat, wrap it all the way around the tree." she made a little circular motion with her hand. "I'm watching you." She made a little motion between her eyes and the Succubus.

Lauren chuckled and shook her head as she focused on the fudge she was making.

Bo laughed and more carefully wound the long chain she had created around the tree, happy to find that she had actually done a decent job of creating a length that covered a fair amount of green branches with bright shiny coloured loops.

"You want to ice the gingerbread?" Lauren glanced over quickly not wanting to take her eyes off what she was doing.

"Definitely!" Bo jumped on the offer as she finished with the last loop of her chain. "And I'll fill up your nog, popcorn wrangler." She picked up Kenzi's cup as she moved by where the brunette was still working on her 'masterpiece' as she called it.

Officially they had cheated really as far as icing went and picked up tubes of ready icing from the grocery store. Lauren had already opened the boxes and taken the tubes out and put them all neatly by the cooling racks, she had also bought small silver balls as added decorations for eyes or just pretty trim. They too were with the icing tubes all ready for whoever was doing the decorating. As were a roll of green ribbon and a roll of red.

"Everything you need is right there." Lauren gave Bo a quick smile as the Succubus returned after dashing back to hand Kenzi her refill.

"I apologize in advance if they all look more like monsters then gingerbread men." Bo offered trying to decide on what colour of icing to start with.

"Gingerpeople, I want gingerpeople! We're not sexist here." Kenzi piped in taking a big sip of her fifth glass of the potent mixture. "We're not any 'ist' here."

"You can always start with the trees or the baubles." Lauren pointed out with a widening smile. "Get your creative groove on."

"Yeah your right, no face pressure on those." Bo picked up the green icing to begin outlining the edges of the trees one by one.

-x-

"I..." Kenzi stood beside the tree and held her nearly empty eight glass of Egg Nog aloft. "That Suzette is the most beautiful Christmas tree that has ever existed!" She raised her glass higher and urged Bo and Lauren who were sitting on the couch to take a sip to her toast. "She is so perfect that if she were a chick, I'd be all over her!" She giggled to herself.

"Kenzi, I love you but the amount of cheer you have inside you is a little over the limit." Bo gave a soft laugh at the brunette's inebriated theatrics. She had already given them a brief version of A Christmas Carol with the gingerbread people staring in it as she put them on the tree, tiny Tim not making past the retelling, becoming the first of the Christmas gingerbread to be eaten.

Lauren leaned back and shifted the raccoon cushion she was leaning on around so that she held it to her stomach with one hand, the other holding her half filled nog glass.

"I'll have you know that I..." Kenzi stopped. "Have briefly forgotten what it was that I was going to say." A slightly perplexed frown dancing on her brow. "But..." She pointed at the Succubus. "I know it was good."

"You just finished an awesome Christmas toast and had announced you were going to bed before you can't make it up the stairs on your own." Bo filled in with her with a soft smile at her best friend. "And because we can't go shopping for presents tomorrow like we planned if you're hung over till 3pm."

"Yes." Kenzi clicked her fingers together and pointed at Bo, missing her nose as she attempted to dab the end of it. "That's exactly right my succulicious friend. I am indeed going to bed." She stumbled slightly as she made her way over to the couch leaning down she hugged Lauren and kissed her cheek. "You are awesome, you bake and you bought Santa hats and you came back." She held tightly for a long moment.

"Good night Kenzi." Lauren said softly as she hugged her back helping her straighten up afterwards.

"And you..." Kenzi staggered to Bo and placed a wet kiss on her cheek holding her head. "I love you." She repeated the soppy kiss. "A good night to all, and to all a goodnight." She stumbled to the stairs waving drunkenly as she climbed the first couple. "Oh and..." She stopped and turned. "I hear nothing, no-thing when I'm this drink." Kenzi slurred her words, giving them a big grin. "No sir ree, not even like a bomb..." She stumbled up a couple more steps. "Or a jet plane, landing, right here." She slapped the step she rested on, turning to look at them. "You getting the picture?"

"Good night Kenzi!" Bo called back to her and gave a soft sigh shaking her head. "I apologize for that." She added softly looking at Lauren sideways, suddenly very aware of their close proximity to each other on the small sofa. "The only thing she is right about is that you're not going home, you've had far too much to drive. You can have my bed, I'll sleep down here."

"Cabs Bo, this little invention where we pay someone to drive us home when we are inebriated, we come back later and get our cars." Lauren smirked.

"There are those smelly things." Bo smiled back at her gently. "But you're not going yet are you? We could watch the tree for awhile."

"What if I said I didn't want to watch the tree." Lauren shifted slightly her hand taking the cushion from off her stomach and dropping off the side of the couch in a simple move as she pushed herself forward onto her knee, her hand moving to cup Bo's cheek, tipping the succubus' head up a little as she pressed her lips hard against Bo's.

"That's an even better idea." Bo whispered the words when they're lips parted for a moment, she pulled Lauren further on top of her and pressed their lips together again. "Merry Christmas." She whispered during another parting, mesmerized by the reflections of the tree lights in Lauren's brown eyes.

"It's not Christmas yet Bo." Lauren shook her head a smile gracing her lips as she leaned her body harder against the other woman's pressing her down so that she over powered the succubus to the point that they were both semi reclined in the tree light.

"It is for me." Bo's voice was breathless as her hand came up to slide into blonde hair and pull Lauren in for another tender kiss.

Fin ?


	2. Santa Faeby

Authors Note : I know in cannon that it's not Christmas time, but that's the beauty of FanFic :) . Set right about now, with more or less everything that is going on just a little Christmas fun for our three favourite ladies :)

Special shout out to loneJaguar and Hbomba for their original fic A Christmas Faeble, that first brought a little Christmas to the Fae world :)

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Characters Bo Lauren Kenzi

Time-Frame: Set after 4:06

Rating: T – fluffy fun for everyone

Summary: Christmas fun for our three favourite ladies :) Part 2

**Santa Faeby**

By: The RainbowWriters

"Okay so I have a list." Kenzi leaned against the side of her seat as she munched on a gingerbread person while the car idled at a traffic light. Beside her in the driver's seat Bo glanced at her with a half smile.

"You know you've almost eaten the entire cast from The Christmas Gingerbread Carol, there are only trees left on the tree." She grinned more and reached out breaking off the leg of the tasty Christmas treat and stealing it.

"It's not my fault Doctor Hot & Dark Pants makes the best ever Gingerbread." Kenzi gave a shrug.

"Kenzi please don't call her that." Bo winced slightly as she pulled her attention back to the road. "She's not Dark. Evony promised her protection against the Una Mens and did so without tying her into anything, when you compare that to five years of servitude and holding your girlfriend hostage it's not hard to see why she accepted." The Succubus sighed softly. "When I've got my life sorted out and everything is right again..." Bo paused not really sure of exactly what would happen then, knowing in her heart what she wanted to happen, but also knowing it wasn't as if things just miraculously slotted into place like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Okay, I get it." Kenzi held up her hands in mock surrender pulling the mostly eaten treat out of her mouth. "Just Hotpants it is." She compromised with a smile. "I am allowed to still call her that right, I mean you do still think her pants and the contents of them are hot, yes?"

"Yes." Bo's smile was back the instant she thought of the blonde in any way that didn't included the Fae and all of their shit. "She's..." The Succubus shook her head the smiling turning to a slightly goofy grin. "Nights like last night Kenzi..." She glanced at her best friend. "She makes me forget everything, and not in a wanderer creepy, mess with your mind way. In that good way. That suddenly it's three thirty in the morning and you don't know where the last three hours went, you just know you spent them with her and you didn't want to be anywhere else in the world."

"I am so glad I was in Nog coma, I bet those three hours were loud. You two lose track of time and roommate sound courtesy in tandem you know." Kenzi reached over with her baked treat to see if Bo wanted to indulge in another bite. "So back to my list, are we getting presents for everyone Fae who most definitely will not be celebrating or are we just getting presents for the important Team Human?"

"Well so far this has been a Team Human only celebration and since technically we're not supposed to be fraternizing with our Light Fae friends, how about we only pick them up something small? I was raised you get everyone a present for Christmas, even the cousins you hated." Bo offered the decision as she pulled into the long backed up lane to get anywhere near even the parking lot to the mall, once the car was at a stop she stole the last portion of the gingerbread creation.

"I'm gonna get Hale something so he can panic that he didn't get me anything and over compensate." Kenzi outlined her devilish plan. "And technically my fraternizing with him because he's light isn't so much an issue as the fact that I'm human, so..." She blew a long wet raspberry. "The Una Menses can sit and spin."

"I'm sure calling them that alone could get you in more trouble then you already are." Bo grinned at her best friend, as always impressed with her sheer brashness in the face of all things killer Fae.

"Honey, I ain't dubbed the Human Terrorist for nothing!" Kenzi gave her a bright grin back. "So again back to my list, I have an idea what to get you, you can get me some fabulous footwear." She batted her big blue eyes as they slowly inched forward. "No idea what to get the Doc, what are you gonna get her?"

"I don't know is my honest but very unhelpful answer." Bo gave a soft sigh. "I want something beautiful, something her, something that has nothing to do with the Fae or for that matter science before you suggest something like that."

"New stethoscope was not one of the vague things on my mind." Kenzi a shrug as she deleted the option off her list.

"One they don't sell them at the mall and two they actually cost a small fortune." Bo advised her best friend of the two important details.

"And how do you know that? Were you pricing them online?" Kenzi called her on the idea that it had already been Bo's 'present'.

"No, I may have been playing with one of hers once and dropped it and received a small lecture to that effect." The Succubus admitted with a grin, happy when she was finally able to pull into the parking lot and putting her foot on the accelerator she automatically headed to the back end of the parking lot not wanting to fight for one of the close heavily trafficked spots.

"You broke a stethoscope, I so don't want to hear the details of that story." Kenzi rolled her eyes, but her grin was bright and cheerful. "Okay so you have no idea what to get her either, great." She frowned at her phone for a second. "What does she like, you know apart from the obvious. Oooh art, she's arty, she especially likes the female form..." Kenzi put up her hands and drew them down in a shapely curve of a woman's torso and hips. "Perhaps you could look for something in that vein." The darker brunette offered with a shrug, "I'll probably go for clothes, she wears them and you can't go wrong with sensible and sexy." She grinned as she flicked off her seat belt.

"For once you're right, art is a great idea." Bo seemed uplifted by her suggestion as she pulled into one of the most remote but empty spots. "I also am going to approve any clothing you buy her, because what you think she'll like and what she'll actually like, I'm not sure you even go in the stores she shops in." She gave a soft laugh unlatching her own seat belt. "Are you ready for Christmas Shopping Pandemonium?"

"I was born ready!" Kenzi gave a little fist pump as she got out and slammed her door.

-x-

"This place is insane!" Kenzi sidestepped a small child running headlong through the crowd, a out of breath father trying desperately to catch up with him narrowly missing her a second later. "I would also like to say that it is also depressing for me because do you know how many cash laden purses I could be snatching right now?" She gave Bo a solemn look of disappointment.

Bo shoulder hugged her best friend.

"Look at how far you've come, I am so proud of you." She said with a grin. "Oh and you left home without this." The Succubus took her by surprise as she stuck the red Christmas hat from the night before on her head, putting her own on the next moment. "We are officially in Christmas mode, so no getting grumpy or short tempered when people get in our way, and joining in with random Christmas song playing in shops with long line ups is a must." Bo looped her arm in Kenzi's again when her Santa hat was firmly in place.

"I don't care what else is going on, you and I are Christmafied!" Kenzi put her arm around Bo's waist. "So how are we going to attack this? Arm by arm, until we find what we need or fall down from exhaustion."

"Together until the very end." Bo nodded her agreement, holding on to Kenzi's arm with a bright grin. "Well until I need you to disappear so I can get your present with out your nosing around and seeing what it is before I hand it to Santa to deliver it for me." The Succubus teased before pulling Kenzi's to a stop, her eyes glittering brightly. "Santa." She said turning her head around in all directions manically as she grabbed Kenzi's hand and almost pulled her through the throngs of people.

"Er... Bo..." Kenzi's objected as in her enthusiasm Bo was forgetting her Fae strength and the fact that other people were in the way and right now Kenzi was acting more like a ball being bounced around in a pinball machine, than a best friend being taken Christmas shopping. "BO-BO!" She called louder.

The harsher call from her bestie made the Succubus stall and stop, letting Kenzi more demurely catch up to her, apologizing to the people who she had nearly flattened on the way.

"Where's the emergency babe?" The raven haired beauty blinked her large blue eyes at Bo.

"We have to get a photograph with Santa." The Succubus explained the reason for her mad dash. "There's one in the Mall right, there has to be."

"Of course there is but hello we're adults!" Wide blue eyes continued to appraise the other brunette and her wild ideas. "Won't we look a little weird standing in line with all the ankle biters?"

"Lots of people get photos with Santa and I want to give a copy of it to Lauren and to Trick." Bo grabbed her hand again. "Come on, the sooner we're in line the better."

"You know I love you right?" Kenzi shook her head a little as she moved with Bo to join the line up that wasn't ridiculously long, though they did seem to be the only two adults there with no children. "You really are a Christmas girl aren't you." Kenzi asked as she leaned against Bo's shoulder in the line. "It makes my heart happy to see you smile so much." She admitted sighing contentedly as they shuffled forward slightly.

"Wait till you see the present I pick out for you." Bo winked at her best friend. "Then you'll see just what a Christmas girl I really am." The brunette stood up straighter for a moment and turned towards Kenzi flicking her hair and straightening her hat a little. "We've got to have you looking your best for Santa." She grinned more than ever. "We've got to get him to forget that whole checking the list thing when it comes to your name."

"The first thing he has to do is figure out which name to check." Kenzi winked at her but didn't interfere with her best friend's efforts to preen her. "Will I do?" She asked finally when Bo stepped back.

"Yes, gorgeous. How do I look?" Bo looked a little concerned as she ran her fingers through her hair in case there were any knots.

"Um being what you naturally are, you look okay." Kenzi giggled at the instant frown she got in return for her light jab. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, you look stunning as always."

"I just want it the picture to look nice." Bo looked down the line to where a very unsure baby started to wail at being placed in the arms of Santa for their picture. "And the bonus is we get free candy canes." She vaguely pointed to Santa's helper Elf who was standing near the exit with a small bucket full of the treats.

"I never understood why they hand them out at the end and not while you're waiting bored and impatient in line." Kenzi leaned against the railing that had been placed at the sides of the line area only to find it wasn't actually very stable. A quick grab from Bo kept her from heading backwards into the animated display of oversized Penguins fishing in a mock lake, that had a polar bear popping out of the hole in the ice every so often with a fish in its mouth.

"Careful Kenzi, we don't want to get kicked out of the mall before we even get stuff bought." She made sure the other brunette was on her feet before she let go of the hold she'd taken of Kenzi's jacket.

"Sorry... would you believe that wouldn't have been the first time I accidentally had a run in with a Christmas Display?" Kenzi admitted a little embarrassed moving far away from the 'display' railing.

"Do I even want to hear this story?" Bo raised her eyebrow at her best friend.

"Well this little gem begins at a Mall much like we're at right now and a friend of mine picking the pocket of the wrong guy..." Kenzi began her story stepping closer to Bo so that none of the other people in line could try to eavesdrop.

-x-

Kenzi sucked on what was left of her candy cane while Bo looked at the huge wall of frames in the engraving store they were in. She vaguely looked at the display of various goblets and lighters and other things that could be 'personalized while you wait' while her best friend seemed to be getting no where with her choice over a frame for her grandfather.

"This one or this one?" Bo held up two frames that were more or less identical apart from the direction of the scroll work in the metal.

"You're over thinking this." Kenzi arched her eyebrows and patted her best friend's shoulder. "Go with your gut." She plucked both frames from the Succubus hands and replaced them on the shelf, momentarily abandoning the bags they had accumulated but only after pulling an envelope from one of them. Carefully she slid out an 8x10 glossy photograph. It was a beautiful shot of the two of them sat on a plush covered couch either side of the jolliest Santa ever, who had his arms around both of them, the smiles on both of their faces priceless.

With a flourish she held it up against the wall and then against a few choice frames in particular.

"Oh that is so precious." From behind the pair of them the perkiest shop assistant suddenly interjected her opinion. Her smile was about as bright as the lit up Christmas tree broach she was wearing on her blue uniform. She must have been in her early fifties, her hair greying just a little in its loose curls, that she kept cut short and neat.

"Thanks." Bo turned and gave her a classic smile. "I'm looking for a frame to put it in."

"It's a gift?" She looked between Kenzi and Bo. "Let me guess for your parents? Grandparents?" She smiled walking to the frames.

"Grandfather." Bo nodded watching as out of sight Kenzi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He must be so proud to have to beautiful granddaughters like you." The assistant moved away from the display, opened a case and pulled out a frame Bo hadn't even seen. It was a simple, but beautiful dark wood, with metal caps at the corners and a engrave plate in the centre. "How about this?"

"That's it that's the one." Bo looked at the elegant way the corners gleamed against the dark wood and smiled.

"It can fit a message up to 25 characters, which because of our Christmas special is included in the price." The shop attendant motioned for Bo to move towards the cash and engraving area with her. "A good number of our customers like to immortalize the date the picture was taken and say Merry Christmas."

As she walked Bo was already counting out letters on her fingers, her first message turning out to be way to long, her second being just a few letters too long but her third attempt in her head turning out to be just right.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa." Bo told her what she wanted it to say.

"A wonderful message, I'm sure he's going to adore it, because really what Grandfather doesn't love getting pictures of his two wonderful Granddaughters with Santa." She began to fill out the small slip to make the purchase and note the engraving choice. "It will be about a half hour for the engraving to be done, if you have other shopping in the mall you can come back and pick it up on your way home." She added clearly hopeful they did as the other assistant was busy engraving other customer items, a not so small pile built up beside him.

"We do." Bo nodded and took the little slip from her, looking over to where Kenzi was spinning a rotating display of Zippo lighters.

"Let me ring it up." She moved to the cash register with the box.

-x-

Kenzi bullied her way to a side area next to a small seating area for a coffee shop and dropped the load of bags she was carrying down to the ground.

"Okay Bowsie, non sexy love of my life, we have been to every shop, twice I think. Everyone else on our list is done, even I finally found something for Lauren that you didn't think was ugly or inappropriate. What are you going to get her?" She looked at Bo with more than a hint of shopping exhaustion. Her look became one of growing joy, when the pair in the small table nearest to them got up to leave and the brunette immediately planted her ass in the still warm seat.

"I don't know Kenzi, nothing seemed... right." Bo slid into the other seat and frowned hard. "Clothes is just too I'm not sleeping with you, and any of the jewellery I liked is just too expensive."

"You could use that sway-fingered discount." Kenzi urged her by wiggling her fingers for effect.

"Remember doing that got me thrown in Hecuba prison, I don't even want to see what the Dark Fae equivalent of angry PMS'ing amazons jailers is." Bo shook her head adamantly.

"Then how about you wiggle your perfect pert ass into this shop and get me a big, and I mean big coffee and then you go walk around again and see if anything speaks to you." Kenzi gave her a big smile of encouragement. "Oh and a cookie, I need a cookie."

"You get a cookie but you have to watch all the bags." Bo tucked the ones she carried underneath the table and stood up to head into the shop.

-x-

Bo stood in the busy shop looking at what was a very beautiful display of figurines, looking at them with a frown of frustration before she moved off to look at a display of scented candles on the wall next to them.

"Can I help you?" The question came from behind the Succubus and it was made in a softer voice than the usual bright and overly cheerful Christmas Holiday shopping assistant. "I don't mean to pry or anything but I'd swear you've been here at least three times today and left with nothing each time and I just wondered if I could maybe help?"

Bo turned to look at the whoever it was who had offered her assistance and was pleasantly surprised to be met by the softly smile eyes of a young sales clerk. She looked about the same age as Kenzi. A pretty thing with dark hair and features.

"I'm looking for a present for someone and honestly..." Bo admitted with a soft sigh. "It's proving to be harder than I'd ever thought it would be." She pushed her hand up through her hair, quickly encountering her Santa hat which she took off with a soft chuckle.

"Did you have any ideas?" The young woman asked. "Is it for a family member, a friend?"

"Friend." Bo confirmed quickly. "A very good friend." She underlined with a nod.

"Male, female?" She continued her gentle enquiry.

"Female." Bo narrowed the specifications even more.

"Does she have any particular likes, animals? Flowers? Art?" The friendly helper continued to try to help Bo focus.

"Art?" Bo offered sounding far less sure of the answer than she had been up to that point.

"Well we have some lovely statues, as well as the figurines you were looking at, and some fine art prints." She led Bo towards the back of the store. "As well as costume jewelry if she's the type that likes that kind of thing."

"I want something that will tell her how special she is, how important she is to me." Bo took a little breath almost forgetting she was saying this to a complete stranger in a shopping mall.

"Let me show you some things." The dark haired girl smiled more and actually winked at the Succubus. "See if we can't find you something for your girl."

-x-

Kenzi barely made it past the tree, dropping various bags as she went, before she made a leap for the couch.

"Oh my friend, how I have missed spending the day with you doing nothing but watching reruns of Orphan Black on Netflix." Kenzi pulled the little raccoon pillow out from under her butt and gave him kisses.

"You are so over-dramatic." Bo followed her in, laden with other bags and trying to negotiate closing the door with a extra large variety pack of wrap tucked under her arm which always seemed to be sticking out at the wrong angle for her to manoeuvre properly.

"Come on you left me for over an hour with one tiny coffee and an even tinier cookie." Kenzi's voice lamented from the couch even when her head didn't come up.

"It was a supreme grande and the cookie was the size of your head." Bo corrected her as she more carefully placed packages on the ground before she moved to hit the switch on the power bar turning on the Christmas tree lights. "Still a thing of beauty." She stood and stared at it for a moment.

"Quick pass me a gingerbread tree, I think I'm going into a diabetic coma from lack of food." Kenzi flailed one small arm in her best friend's direction.

"You are going to have to beg Lauren to make more gingerbread at this rate." Bo plucked one off the tree and moved over handing it to Kenzi, moving the other brunette's long legs to collapse onto the soft surface with her, replacing them on her lap.

"So..." Kenzi's munched around around her cookie. "What did you get Hotpants that made you return grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

"It's a surprise, for everyone." Bo moved to begin undoing the laces on Kenzi's boots more because they were digging into her leg than anything. "But let's just say I found a very helpful sapphic assistant who proved to know more about what I wanted to get than ever I understood."

"Is that why you were gone so long? Did you bang a shop clerk in the storage room? On Christmas?" Kenzi's face held a mock look of horror as she put her hand up to her chest a'la Gone with the Wind style. "My lady I am appalled by your behaviour."

"No if I'd have done that I would have found you a mere skeleton when I came back." Bo dropped one boot off the side of the couch. "She just understood what I was trying to say with my present."

"Honey other than leaving me to die at that coffee shop that burnt rather than roasted their beans, I don't care if you banged every worker at the Target, as long as you found the right present." Kenzi gave her a wide grin. "So what do you think she's going to get you?"

"I don't know." Bo gave a soft laugh and a shrug. "Maybe she won't even buy me anything."

"Yeah right, you think Hotpants spent most of yesterday with us creating that..." She pointed towards the tree. "Magnificent homage to Christmas and she isn't going to get you a present? I might be over-dramatic but you girlfriend are deluded sometimes."

"Can I say I'm hoping she gives me the necklace I found in her apartment?" Bo asked dropping the other boot on the floor.

"You can but don't be disappointed if it isn't what you find under the tree okay?" Kenzi pulled up her feet and sat up looking at the succubus. "I know that when the time is right again, for both of you, she'll give it too you but right now is a bit of a mess Bo. You know that better than anyone."

"I know." Bo bristled a bit. "I just..." She tried to find a way to qualify the reason for what she had just said but all she came up with was memories of the night before. Snapshots of the blonde in her red Santa hat, making cookies and ultimately laying naked with her exhausted in the light of their tree.

"You're just in love with her..." Kenzi leaned sideways and put her head on Bo's shoulder. "You don't have to explain to me, I just don't want you to get your hopes up too high." She turned into her lean and put one arm around Bo's body.

"You're right Kenzi." Bo let out a long deep sigh and looked off towards the tree, leaving them in silence for a long few minutes. "Actually what I really want most of all for Christmas is to spend it with her and you, being like we were last night, seemingly without a worry in the world, no Fae politics, no Una Mens threat, no Fae rules and regulations. Just me and my two favourite girls." She leaned to kiss the top of Kenzi's head. "And all the best parts of Christmas rolled up into one big present."

"I didn't really think I'd be this excited by all this but I am Bo." Kenzi pulled back to look at her best friend her face serious but topped by a bright smile. "This is what Christmas is supposed to be like, friends and family, love and good tidings, gingerbread and Grandma's Egg Nog."

"This is exactly what Christmas is supposed to be like." Bo smiled back at her. "And on that note, now we start the wrapping." She slapped Kenzi's leg and went to retrieve the wrapping paper and boxes they'd bought.

"I no wrappa without food." Kenzi flopped down onto the couch again. "Even Santa feeds his elves."

-x-

"Wow." Kenzi said as once more she was reunited with the couch, the raccoon pillow clutched to her chest as she tucked up her legs to her side. "Christmas really just threw up in our lounge." She looked at the tree that was now encircled with brightly wrapped gifts of all shapes and sizes, topped with bows and even twirled ribbons, a trick that Bo had shown off with a pair of scissors and the penguin Christmas ribbon she had bought from one of the stalls the night before. "You know I know why we don't do this more than once a year, it's too much of a work out." She blew up into her bangs with a hard huff. "My feet are still screaming and now after all that wrapping my arms are joining in."

Bo grinned at her from where she was sat cross-legged arranging the final presents under the tree.

"So worth it though." She said as she lightly tapped her best friend on the leg with a roll of wrap.

"Are you sure you're not a Who?" Kenzi smirked at her bestie. "It was Grimley not Whoville that had a cherry festival that you aced each year?"

"You're funny." Bo swatted her again with the wrap and pushed up to collect the left over wrap and tidy a little.

"It is one of my many gifts." Kenzi nodded handing Bo the roll of tape from off the arm of the couch. "I..." She stopped as someone knocked on the door to the club house. With a quick look at Bo, Kenzi moved to answer it, smiling the instant she did as Hale was the other side. "Well hello to you stranger." She moved into the warmth of his arms and was rewards by a hard hug and a kiss to the top of her head.

"Wow what happened in here?" The Siren looked over, instantly drawn to look at the large tree in all of its glory.

"Christmas." Kenzi said with a bright smile as she pulled him into the club house by the hand.

"So I see." Hale nodded. "That's..." The handsome Fae looked a little shell shocked.

"Amazing." Bo finished for him. "Now aren't you supposed to not be here, Dark Fae territory and all that. Not that we aren't pleased to see you." She added quickly after getting a quick scowl from her best friend. "I just don't want to get you in trouble.

"I know and you won't, I was just hoping to convince you to come to a very neutral place I know so we could maybe hang out." Hale looked hopefully between Bo and Kenzi, his look lingering on the blue eyed Russian.

"Awww you missing me." Kenzi put her hand on his chest and leaned against his shoulder.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Bo, we're going to the Dal." The raven haired beauty said in the next breath.

"You are going to the Dal." Bo rephrased Kenzi's pronouncement. "I am going to tidy up and then take a bath and write my Christmas cards." She wrinkled her nose with the depth of her smile. "I am not going to cramp you two love birds style." She moved over and put and arm on each of their shoulders, rubbing them lightly. "Go." She added encouragingly, when a frown creased Kenzi's brow and the Siren looked unsure about her answer. "Really, you two need some you time." She underlined.

"You sure babe?" Kenzi asked giving a soft crooked frown.

"Absolutely." Bo patted her shoulder again. "I have Suzette to keep me company."

-x-

Bo had barely got everything tidied away, the coffee maker on and the ribbon off a fudge tree she had stolen off the tree untied, when a knock came at the door again.

"Really guys, I'm good with it..." She said loudly as she padded barefoot across the floor to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. "Really go and..." Her voice died in her throat as she came face to face with Lauren. The blonde standing there in her dark coat from the night before, this time with a pale blue scarf around her neck, dark jeans and brown boots, and was carrying a large recyclable bag. "Lauren."

"Expecting someone else?" The Doctor asked with a soft smile.

"No, not at all, come in." She pulled open the door and made a sweep of her arm.

"Thank you." Lauren stepped inside carefully sitting the bag down as she slipped off her scarf and coat and hung them up. "Wow, someone went shopping." She nodded towards the tree.

"We shopped till we dropped, but then Hale came by and Kenzi miraculously popped back up again." Bo moved towards the coffee maker. "Cup'o?" She held up a mug to see if Lauren was interested.

"I'd take a beer if you have one." Lauren watched Bo move off towards the kitchen.

"Beer it is." Bo smiled brightly as she put down the cup and moved to get them both a beer, after all she knew the rules well enough to know you didn't let a pretty woman drink on her own. "How was your day? Did you brave the malls?"

"Still unpacking." Lauren rolled her eyes a little. "But I managed to fit a few things in that weren't so 'had to do' by nature." She took the bottle that Bo held out to her as the Succubus led the way towards the couch making sure to bring the large bag she had brought in with her along as she followed. "I certainly wasn't as thorough or as dedicated as you." She looked at the array of gifts under the tree.

"Well when we decided we were doing this Christmas right, I figured just like everyone else who thinks about money until after the holidays right?" Bo grinned. "See the big one with the red striped paper and bright white ribbon. "That's from Kenzi to a certain someone."

"Hale?" Lauren enquired.

"You silly." Bo grinned and took a swig of her beer. "But she threatened that Santa was watching so none of us are allowed to peek at anything. There something else under there for you as well." She couldn't contain her bright grin even trying to hide it behind the bottle.

Lauren smiled almost more at the look on Bo's face than the idea that under the tree there was a gift with her name on it under the tree from the succubus, though of course that did make her happy as well. Very happy in fact.

"I have gifts for you both..." Lauren admitted. "But you don't get them until Christmas." She teased. "Which actually brings me sort of round to why I'm here. Well one of the reasons." She contradicted herself with a smile. "I wanted to ask what you were doing actually on Christmas day."

"Is that a trick question Lauren?" Bo looked at her a little confused by the statement.

"No." Lauren shook her head. "It was me asking what you had planned, well actually more me asking if I could maybe be included in whatever plans you have." She looked at Bo with a slightly lopsided smile.

"You are so invited to join us for all of Christmas that you didn't even have to ask." Bo reached out and cupped her hand around Lauren's for a moment and squeezed. "In fact you're invited for Christmas Eve too if you're able to come, that way you'll be here for Christmas morning." She didn't even realize how much she sounds like a five year old for a moment but then she realized and laughed lightly. "I was just about to go on about how we can all find out if Santa found our house together but I'm a little too old for that." She laughed again lightly. "Seriously though, I'm not sure we've put much into planning the actual day but... turkey, you mean turkey don't you. Oh my God, with everything Kenzi and I did today we totally forgot about Christmas Dinner." She actually started to fret for the first time.

"There's still time Bo." Lauren smiled more as she squeezed her hand around Bo's holding lightly onto it afterwards. "Shops are open until Christmas eve, which I would love to spend here with you," she paused for a heartbeat. "Both." She added looking up to meet Bo's eyes with a smile. "I didn't want to just assume I was invited." She added.

"So far its the three of us." Bo offered the encapsulation of the guest list. "But you're right, there is still lots of time to get everything we need. Not that I'm exactly sure how you cook a turkey but there's the internet, we'll get through." She didn't move her hands from Lauren's loving the connection the touch gave the two of them. "Do you mind helping me put together a list? I can go out tomorrow to hunt stuff down, well I don't mean that literally I have no idea where you'd go to hunt a turkey." She laughed again.

"I can take care of the cooking side of things if you like." Lauren offered with a gentle smile and an eye roll. "Not my way of muscling in or trying to take over just I have a little more experience with things like ovens." She pointed out the honest facts.

"Lauren, you taking over the preparation of our Christmas Feast isn't muscling in, its saving us all from having to eat take out which is the only thing Kenzi and I can really cook." Bo shook her head to the blonde's concern. "And I don't know a single place that delivers turkey and stuffing." She admitted the further fact. "Oh did you notice by the way, the lack of anything gingerbread people shaped on the tree? To underline how much your cooking and baking is appreciated by not just me. Finding a tree has also become a little like a game of Where's Waldo too."

Lauren laughed softly.

"Apparently I should have made understudies for the cast of The Christmas Carol." She joked softly, taking a healthy swig of her beer before leaning forward to put the bottle on the table, breaking the contact between her and Bo's hands. "So." She put her hands on her knees as she shifted positions on the couch slightly turning to face the Succubus more. "Onto the other reason I'm here."

"The other reason, yes you did mention you had more than one." Bo leaned to put down her beer as well, not sure why a little ball of nervous anticipation over took her.

"Don't look so worried Bo." The blonde gave her an award winning smile and then leaned to draw the bag that she had put at the side of the couch around to rest against her legs. "Today is the Winter Solstice." She looked across at Bo and tucked her hair behind her ear as it fell forward getting in her way. "Which in my family was a special day before Christmas when we gave a pre-christmas gift to someone special, someone that we wanted to say something specific to that maybe we had been meaning to say before now, but couldn't think of a way to, or just hadn't yet."

"I wasn't worried." Bo took in a slow breath trying not to get herself too excited. "That sounds like an awesome tradition though."

"It is." Lauren nodded and then leaned down and wrestled what was in the bag by her feet out and brought it out onto her lap. "And so I brought you a Solstice gift Bo." She looked from the Succubus to the gift on her lap and then back again before holding her hands around the bottom of it. "For you." She lifted the large wicker basket off her knee and held it out towards the brunette, careful not to dislodge any of its carefully placed contents, which from casual inspection consisted of a variety of different luxury bubble baths, body lotions, massage oils and the like, all nestled in a bed made of towels, with a loofah and a collection of scented candles tucked in for good measure.

"It's gorgeous." Bo took it from her careful not to lose any of the cargo within the basket either, picking up one of the bottles when it rested safely balanced on her leg. "White chocolate truffle bubble bath, this sounds wickedly divine." She grinned at Lauren.

"Bo." Lauren looked at the Succubus, her voice dropping slightly. "I'm not sure you're getting the Solstice message in my gift." She moved into the middle seat of the couch closer to Bo.

"I'm not?" Bo looked at Lauren the bubble bath still in her hand.

"After finding Vex, in the Morrigan's office, you offered me the chance to forget everything for the evening in a claw footed tub filled with bubble bath." The blonde reminded Bo, her voice soft but deep and honey filled. "I turned you down but Bo..." She reached out and slid her hand onto Bo's thigh. "It wasn't you I was turning down. This gift is for you, for us, for many, many baths."

Bo just sat there a little dumbfounded for a moment, after all she had indeed been totally missing the 'solstice message' hidden among the candles and bubble bath. Then without thinking about anything other than how much the idea that Lauren hadn't been saying 'no to her' just to the bath at that moment settled into her fractured and hurt psyche, she pushed the basket aside spilling most of the contents onto the couch between them and pressing her hands up into blonde hair kissed the Doctor full on the lips.

"I'm getting it now." She whispered in between kisses that grew from just light touches of lips to lips to deeper passionate explorations of each others mouths, before the succubus eventually pulled back just enough to look into brown eyes. "Is there any kind of rule that says you can't use a Solstice gift on the Solstice?" Bo asked smoothing her hand down over blonde hair.

"No." Lauren shook her head the smile on her face turning into a broad smirk as Bo's hand slid down over her arm and gripped her hand tightly.

"Let's go!" The succubus pushed up off the couch pulling the blonde towards the stairs, before she backtracked to push everything back into the basket. Tucking it safely under one arm, she then retraced her short steps to grasp Lauren's hand again before they both headed upstairs.

-x-


	3. Twas The Night Before Christmas

Authors Note : I know in cannon that it's not Christmas time, but that's the beauty of FanFic :) . Set right about now, with more or less everything that is going on just a little Christmas fun for our three favourite ladies :)

Special shout out to loneJaguar and Hbomba for their original fic A Christmas Faeble, that first brought a little Christmas to the Fae world :)

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Characters Bo Lauren Kenzi

Time-Frame: Set after 4:06

Rating: T – fluffy fun for everyone

Summary: Christmas fun for our three favourite ladies :) Part 3

**Twas The Night Before Christmas**

By: The RainbowWriters

The clubhouse was almost rocking on its foundation with Christmas music, Kenzi having made an extra effort to put together what she had labelled her Legendary Christmas play-list. Wearing a pair of black leggings and an oversized hoodie, she was generously sprinkling gold glitter onto her impromptu craft project.

As she had admitted to both Bo and Hale, she was really feeling the Christmas spirit this time for the first time since her childhood. Maybe it was because for the first time since then she not only had a home, a hearth, a safe place to lay her head every night; she had family that she wanted to share the cheer with.

After all they had been through recently, the intense memories of how brutal realizing Bo was missing had been and the heavy weight of uncertainty that the Succubus had returned with, the fact that for the last few days her best friend had literally been brimming with happiness was the first miracle of this Christmas as far as Kenzi was concerned. That joy and the smile that seemed permanently planted on Bo's face had prompted her to undertake the strange task that she was busying herself with right now.

Shaking off the excess glitter onto the tray she was using to catch the run off, Kenzi held up the bright red stocking and checked that the glue she'd placed to spell Bo was now coated in the bright metallic pieces. Placing it briefly back on the tray, she added more glitter to a few 'bare' patches and held it up a second time deciding it was done.

Carefully she put it to the side to dry with the other two she had already finished, Lauren's name proudly glittered in silver against the backdrop of her red stocking and her own name glittered in black against a bright pink stocking she had found for herself.

"Martha Stewart eat your heart out." She clapped her hands satisfied with her handy work and sent a shower of glitter over herself. Picking up the tray carefully drained all the excess mixed glitter into a small plastic sandwich bag, because as she personally believed there was always a need for glitter sooner or later. Her brain briefly toyed with the idea of sprinkling it over Hale next time she saw him, the idea of how sexy his dark skin would look with the extra twinkle making her lick her lips in excitement.

As soon she had tidied up, she carefully carried over each of the stocking and hung it on the nail she had hammered into the mantle for the purpose.

"Bo's going to love it." She confirmed the fact to 'Suzette the Tree' as she did a little happy dance.

-x-

"That was insane." Bo was laughing brightly as she kicked the door open and pushed through it her hands full of shopping bags, that were over stuffed with groceries. She was more or less constantly looking over her shoulder at Lauren who was following her into the club house carrying grocery bags of her own. "How did so many people wait till the last minute to do their shopping like we did?" She continued as she hauled the bags onto the work surface. "I thought the mature thing to do was plan for these big occasions not life on the edge."

"Sounds like you two had fun." Kenzi more or less skipped over and leaned against the kitchen counter as Lauren put her bags up to join Bo's, the Russian instantly peaking inside the nearest bag.

"You wouldn't believe it Kenz, I thought there was going to be a fight over cabbage." Bo shook her head laughing. "And then we got to the turkey department, that's when people started showing their true colours."

"Didn't we get one?" For a second Kenzi looked worried.

"Kenzi, I'm a succubus." Bo rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Of course we got one." She patted one of the shopping bags.

"Not exactly by fair means." Lauren pointed out with a wicked grin.

"It was your idea." Bo countered, turning to the blonde with a smirk as she walked a little closer to the doctor lightly taking hold of the wide collar of the dark blue coat she was wearing. "You led me astray." She added.

"I pointed out that he had a nice bird." Lauren objected. "I did not tell you to..."

"EW!" Kenzi objected loudly. "Is there nothing you two won't do and in a grocery store!"

"I just stole his turkey Kenzi." Bo looked at her best friend horrified.

"OH." The dark haired young woman made the surprised noise and looked down, "I..."

"I think we can guess what you thought." Bo shook her head as she moved back from Lauren and pulled off her own coat. "As a punishment you have to unpack." She waited for Lauren's coat and then took them both to hang them up. "Lauren and I are going to curl up in front of Suzette and rest our weary feet with a cup of hot cider." Brown eyes shifted to look at Lauren with a look that added 'which you're going to make us please' silently.

With a huff Kenzi moved to begin unpacking the groceries as Lauren moved to make the hot drink.

Bo pulled off her boots and went straight to the couch moving the Christmas cushion over to the end cushion, clearly illustrating her desire for the blonde to sit next to her not at the other end of the couch when she joined her. With a dramatic groan she flopped down and was soon singing along to the Christmas song that was on the mix.

It was then that the Succubus noticed the stockings hung carefully on the hearth. A huge grin spread across her face and she hurried from the couch back to the kitchen catching Kenzi in a hug.

"They are awesome." She enthused, holding extra tight to her bestie.

It took the younger woman a second to catch on to Bo's meaning but when she did a happy smile spread across her face too.

"Well you know, we didn't have any and Santa has to know which one has to get the coal." She gave a shrug and glanced at Lauren who was looking over towards the couch to see what the fuss was about. Seeing her name in glitter on a stocking on the hearth she smiled, instantly understanding.

"Well it's a good job I bought apples and oranges." She dropped a cinnamon stick into the saucepan she was stirring.

"Yes." Bo agreed immediately, "And some candy, and nuts." The Succubus took up the idea. "Candy canes and a..." She stopped. "Oh no..." She frowned. "I don't have a stuffed toy for your stockings."

"Bo it's okay, we don't have to cover every Christmas tradition, we're covering a record number this year compared to last year." Kenzi reassured her with a smile. "And we are all adults." She reminded her best friend as she began transferring things from the bag of vegetables she'd found into the fridge, pushing miscellaneous jars and beverages into the back of the industrial beer fridge.

"She's right Bo." Lauren added as she continued to stir the suddenly delicious smelling beverage in the pan. "I think for a five day crash event, we've done rather well."

"Damn right we have." Kenzi agreed as she found more things that needed refrigerating. "Just stick Ziggy in the top with my Santa hat on his head if it makes you feel better." She added grinning at her best friend warmly. "And you have Lauren right here since she's your favourite squeeze there is no way, small as she is, she'd fit in your stocking."

"Mmmm I'm still going to see what I can do before tomorrow." Bo winked at them both and moved back to take her place on the couch again.

"I'm glad to see everyone finally figured out that I eat for five." Kenzi continued to load more and more food into the fridge. "Mini quiche, sausage rolls, bacon wrapped scallops... please tell me these are all goodies for tonight?"

"Tonight is fingerfood fiesta." Bo called from the couch. "Though the shrimp ring is mine." She put out the proviso.

Lauren shook her head with a smile listening to their banter.

"What?!" Kenzi objected. "How can you claim a whole shrimp ring?"

"Because I can." Bo put her hand up in a defiant fist. "Oh..." She looked over her shoulder to see the world record pout she was expecting. "And because Lauren got you one of your own too."

"I learned years ago nothing ruins a family party quicker then a fight over a shrimp ring." Lauren put in throwing Kenzi a smile of her own.

The blonde suddenly found herself on the receiving end of a Kenzi hug.

"I love Christmas Lauren." She said leaning her head onto the doctor's shoulder. "She smiles more, dances more..." Kenzi suddenly buried her nose in Lauren's hair. "She even smells better than regular Lauren." Kenzi pulled away from the blonde suddenly her face full of open confusion. "Bo..." She glanced backwards towards the couch. "Are you aware that your lady love over her smells like..." Kenzi leaned in again a little. "Like chocolate? Christmas Lauren smells like chocolate." She buried her head into blonde hair for the last time not removing it.

"Um Kenzi..." Lauren tried to move enough to hug the smaller woman back while still stirring her drink creation, but the fact that the face in her hair was breathing in deeply was a little more than weird for her.

"Kenzi, you're freaking out Christmas Lauren!" Bo threw the comment back without having to turn around, the tone of Lauren's voice was enough to tell her that fact. "And a freaked out Christmas Lauren won't feed you tomorrow."

"Sorry." Kenzi pulled back and straightened herself out. "Just, really how the hell do you smell like Chocolate?"

"White chocolate bubble bath." Lauren answered, her blush and glance towards Bo on the couch telling Kenzi everything she needed to know.

"Oh right." Kenzi backed up towards the couch and before Bo could react she bent down and buried her head into the Succubus' dark hair. "Christmas Bo, you smell so good too. I'm sitting between you both all night and getting high off your hair."

"Between us?" Bo looked at Kenzi with her head quirked at an angle.

"Christmas is all about the kiddies, everyone knows that." Kenzi pushed herself over the back of the couch landing in cushions next to Bo and laying herself in Bo's lap.

"Five minutes ago you were stressing to me we were all adults." Bo looked down into blue eyes that were looking up at her from her lap.

"Five minutes ago I didn't know you smelled like chocolate." Kenzi countered. "What did you two do soak in it for hours?"

With a quick glance over her shoulder towards the kitchen Bo caught Lauren's eyes and smiled a broad happy smile.

"Never you mind just how we managed such a delicious level of chocolate." Bo dabbed Kenzi lightly on the nose.

"I really don't care how you reached it, I just demand it for every Christmas now on." She closed her eyes and continued to breath deeply. "And just be glad I said sitting between you and you don't find me trying to sneak into bed between the two of you tonight when I can't sleep because of my Santa excitement."

Bo couldn't help but laugh as she reached down and smoothed her hand over long dark hair.

"Thank you Kenzi." She said her voice full of the profound love she had for the young woman. "You... you've made this so special. You've made my life so much more than it ever was, than I ever thought it would be."

"Stop it, you'll make me all emotional." Kenzi nudged Bo's legs as she leaned on them. "And I'm too sober for that yet."

"Sorry." Bo apologized, though it was obvious she wasn't as she ran her hand over dark hair again, tucking it behind Kenzi's ear. She turned as Lauren came into the edge of her vision leaning over to put to mugs of hot cider on the coffee table near the couch. As she straightened up the succubus reached out and caught hold of the blonde' bvs hand lightly and brought it to her lips pressing them to it, looking up into brown eyes as she did.

Lauren stopped mid step on her way back to get her own drink, catching Bo's eyes as the brunette kissed her hand, watching as Bo then turned her hand over and gently brought it to her nose and drew in a long slow breath a smile spreading slowly across her whole face as she kept staring into brown eyes.

"You need a top up." The succubus released Lauren's hand with a wink.

-x-

"Twister?" Lauren looked at Kenzi her eyebrow arched as the younger woman came back towards the couch with the game box held to her chest. "Really?"

"I know its a dangerous suggestion when one of us is a Succubus who is prone to inappropriate hands but it's always fun." Kenzi blinked her blue eyes over and over. "Please... pretty please?"

The blonde pulled off her light sweater and folded up the sleeves on her button down before reaching down to pull off her socks.

"What on earth are you doing?" Bo watched her with a frown.

"Socks make you slip on the mat, if I am doing this I am not making a fool of myself." Lauren clarified firmly, pushing up off her chair and giving a little stretch, before jogging on the spot for a second.

"That's the spirit Hotpants." Kenzi clapped her hands together loudly and grabbed a handful of sparkly hair ties off the coffee table. "Safety first, long hair gets tied back." She held one out to Lauren who took it instantly and then one to Bo.

"It's just a game of Twister." The Succubus was slower to take the hair tie, watching with an amused frown as Lauren secured her hair back in a high pony tail which, she had to remember for later, looked incredibly sexy.

"I'm competitive." Lauren replied looking at Bo with a smirk.

"Hey succubabe, you're on furniture removal." Kenzi waved her hand in front of Bo's face. "Not gawking at hot babes duty."

"You are both serious aren't you?" Bo gave a soft head shake before she picked up one side of the couch and began to move it off to the side for Kenzi to lay out the large game mat.

"This is serious, a future tradition Bowsie, whoever wins this is the inaugural Champion of Team Human Christmas Twister or the CTHCT." Kenzi began to stretch out her arms above her head, having tied her hair into two side ponytails.

"You both realize that I have an unfair handicap?" Bo finished moving the coffee table out of the way as well before she reached up to grab her breasts. "When I'm upside down these make it hard to see."

Lauren looked at her, her eyebrow arched high.

"Are you trying to make excuses BEFORE you lose? Because you know that's kind of what it sounds like to me." She glanced at Kenzi to see if she agreed.

"That's what losers do, they make excuses. Now winners, we make game." Kenzi put her hand up for Lauren to give her a high five, impressed when the blonde slapped her hand almost immediately.

"You two are taking this really seriously aren't you?" Bo had to laugh as they both continued to do stretches. "How do we decide who goes first?"

"I have an app for that." Kenzi moved to get her phone off the table and after a few number punches indeed had an app started into which she punched the number of participants so three dice appeared on the screen each a different colour. "Since you're going to lose you can roll first?" She offered the option to Bo, who laughed again as she flicked the dice and came up with a two. "Now Christmas Lauren..." She let the blonde take her turn and gave an 'oooo' to show how impressed she was that Lauren rolled a six. "Now the Kenzinator." She rolled and then shrugged when she only got a four. "Official result is Lauren versus you, while I am the referee, then we'll go through the various head to heads before we have a final round.

Lauren moved over and placed one foot on the yellow and one on the blue circle on her side of the mat., still shaking her head Bo moved to mimic her.

"First spin..." Kenzi grinned and made an elaborate movement with her hand to start the spinner.

-x-

"And the Winner representing Team Human, the One, the Only, Christmas Lauren!" Perched on the back of the couch Kenzi made loud hooting and hollering noises as she clapped, tossing popcorn at the blonde who was grinning broadly at the succubus who was sprawled on her face on the Twister mat.

"Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah..." Lauren made little fist pumps and danced in a small square around the edge of the twister mat, shaking her ass as she moved, which just made Kenzi hoot and holler a little more.

Bo rolled over onto her back and slowly shifted to sit crossed legged in the middle of the large square of plastic, grinning inanely as she watched the blonde.

"I'm going to get drinks for the victor." Kenzi slipped off the back off the couch and hurried into the kitchen.

In a smooth move Bo pushed up off the floor and caught Lauren mid dance step pulling her close, using the blonde's momentum against her to bring her to a stop.

"Well played." She breathed in a low voice as she nuzzled into Lauren's bare neck, her hair still up in the high ponytail. "You were amazing."

"Thank you, I feel even better cause I know you were actually trying to beat me." Lauren hugged her tighter, still bubbling from her win. "Best of all that was really fun."

"It was." Bo admitted with a nod. "You beat me fair and square Dr. Lewis." She leaned back keeping her arms around Lauren's body, staring deep into brown eyes. "My God you are beautiful, right here, right now I don't think I have ever seen you look more free, more alive." She breathed out in a whisper freeing one hand to smooth it over blonde hair that was still securely tied back off Lauren's face, which meant that for once the whole of the doctor's face was lit by the lights from both the tree and the room.

"That's because in the whole time you've known me this is the freest I've ever been." Lauren's voice dipped to a similar level of quiet awe. "I'm right here, all of me, I'm not running anymore." She looked into the brown loving eyes of the Succubus. "I know there is still a lot for us to talk about but, I'm right here, all of me." She said the statement again her voice getting even more thick with emotion.

Bo suddenly clasped her hands against both of Lauren's cheeks.

"I love you." She said her voice devout and full of solid conviction before she pressed her lips firmly against the blonde's, not waiting for an invite before she pressed her tongue between Lauren's slightly open lips to extend the kiss into a deeper expression of passion.

A soft moan escaped from Lauren's lips as she angled her head into the kiss, one hand sliding up the Succubus' back as she inched closer, drawn as she always was to eliminate any space between their bodies.

"Ooooh no you don't." Kenzi's voice suddenly snapped them both out of their blissful reverie as the younger woman sauntered back towards them carrying a tray loaded with shot glasses and two bottles of liquor. "You can canoodle on your own time, this is Christmas Eve Family time..." She waggled a finger at them both. "And it's time for Truth, Drink or Dare." She slapped Bo on the ass on the way past as she settled the tray on the middle of the Twister mat. "Last one to sit down goes first." She added reaching up to pull her hair out of it's bunches.

"We'll resume this later." Bo breathed in a whisper onto warm lips.

"Definitely." Lauren nodded in agreement before moving away to take her place near Kenzi.

-x-

"I have to question..." Bo leaned back to steady herself on her arm finding things more than a little fuzzy in her world. "Since when is this a Christmas Eve tradition?"

"I don't think it is, I think this is a Kenzi tradition and she just wanted me to admit..." Lauren stopped and took a sip of the water she'd insisted on getting. "My most embarrassing university secrets."

"Traditions all start somewhere." Kenzi held up her empty shot glass, her words slurring slightly. "And there was no way on earth I was going to sleep tonight if I was sober, unlike you to my honey B isn't here to wear me out into a sexcoma or anything."

"I will have you know..." Lauren sat up a little taller and fluffed out her hair, having pulled it out of the ponytail some time before. "I have on occasion been the one to wear her into a sexcoma as you put it, using that term in a completely unmedical way."

"Oooh oooh, time for a truth Bo, when was the last time you were put in a sexcoma by Christmas Lauren?" Kenzi pointed the shot glass at Bo and then Lauren respectively.

"I'll take a Drink." Bo leaned forward and grabbed the bottle and filled up her glass, downing it quickly.

The Succubus' reaction alone made Lauren snort loudly, spitting the water she had in her mouth at Kenzi, which in turn caused the young Russian to turn wide blue eyes to look at her, and then Bo again.

"Ew no!" She scrunched up her nose. "REALLY? Last night, during the sacred days of Christmas?" Kenzi put her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Oh please, Truth on you then..." Lauren grabbed the glass and pointed it at Kenzi. "Did you or did you not come home sex-floating from your Siren on the sacred days of Christmas?"

It was Bo's turn to snort this time.

"Sex-floating, Lauren said sex-floating." The Succubus sniggered. "And she's right, you did. You clearly had sex hair. Which by the way is a world of wrong because HELLO, that's my Grandfather's bar!" Bo chided with a smirk.

"Sex hair? I didn't have sex hair." Kenzi reached up to her hair. "You lesbians see sex hair everywhere... wait..." Blue eyes went wide. "Is that why the whole Lesbians with short hair thing started? So you could all hide the sex hair from your rampant hour to hour sex-a-thons?"

"Answer the question first or drink!" Lauren thrust the glass at her again.

"Only fair." Bo reached over with the bottle, a huge grin on her face.

"Fill up the glass because I will not be harassed into talking about my boyfriend and our rendezvous by two sickeningly sexy hotties lying half drunk on a Twister board in my front room." Kenzi motioned to Bo to pour the liquor. This the succubus did and Kenzi downed the shot in one.

"So Dr. Lewis..." Bo looked at Lauren, passing her tongue over her lips as she did so. "Truth, Drink or Dare?" She pushed the glass towards the blonde with a salacious smirk.

"Truth, like I said the first seven times I do not do dares." Lauren sat up straighter. "Oh and for the record first... I've done your boyfriend's medicals, I know why you had sex hair." She winked dead panned at Kenzi as if she hadn't just called the brunette out on the size of certain portions of Hale's anatomy.

Bo opened her mouth to ask her question when Kenzi interrupted her.

"Ever been on a blind date?" The blue eyed beauty asked stealing a chip from the bowl Bo had brought over when they had gotten peckish a little while before.

"No, never." Lauren shook her head.

"Totally lame!" Bo turned to Kenzi with a scowl. "You interrupted my question to ask her if she'd ever been on a blind date?" She blinked her brown eyes at her best friend shaking her head. "My one was so much better." She whined.

"She could have lied to make it interesting." Kenzi pouted back.

"It's called Truth, Drink or Dare Kenzi." Bo pointed out shaking her head.

"Look fine Bo what were you going to ask?" Lauren interjected between the slightly bickering pair.

"What's the craziest place you've ever had sex?" Bo asked looking at Lauren, her eyes glittering and not just because of the lights from the tree.

"If it's not good lie, lie." Kenzi urged her.

"No it's okay, I've done crazy." Lauren gave a classic eye roll and smirked a bit. "How about, at a party, with about 300 guests, an open door, leaned forward over a platter of mini quiches..."

"NO WAY!" Said Kenzi her eyes wide. "Go Hot Pants Go!" The young woman grinned brightly as she turned to look at Bo, her brain taking a minute to work out why her best friend didn't seem to be quite as surprised or impressed as she was, in fact Bo seemed to be blushing and looking a little sheepishly at the blonde. "Wait? Was this a Dark Fae Party? THE Dark Fae party? Baby TamTam was in the other room." Kenzi shook her head over and over. "You two need rules, guidelines, shock collars to keep out of each other panties."

Lauren leaned back looking happy with herself as Bo gave her a small, 'you got me smile' and leaned back too.

"You're turn Bo-Bo." The slightly inebriated young thief barely missed a beat before coming right back to the game. "Truth, Drink or Dare?"

"Well someone's going to have to do some dares else we're not going to be conscious until after midday on Christmas!" Bo laughed shaking her head.

-x-

Lauren stood out on the landing while Bo eased the door closed to Kenzi's room as she backed out.

"She's asleep." The Succubus said in a whisper, "Brilliant idea of yours to put on a Christmas Carol." She continued as she moved over and slipped her hand into Lauren's and leaned to kiss her cheek.

The blonde smiled and gave a gentle shrug.

"I think it had more to do with the alcohol but I'll take any and all compliments. Did you put a present on the end of her bed?" She checked, to which Bo nodded and then produced Ziggy from around her back.

"And kidnapped this little fella to make him christmasified and stick him in her stocking." She gave the bear a wiggle.

Lauren reached out and dabbed her finger on the teddy bears nose and smiled.

"Well isn't he quite the looker." She said moving her fingers to playfully tweak a little brown ear and paw.

"Wait till he's wearing a Santa hat and a Christmas Cracker pinned to him." Bo let go of Lauren's hand and made her way back down the stairs with Lauren following her.

The Succubus quickly collected all the stockings from where they were hanging and brought them to Lauren who was in the kitchen all ready with the things they had to stuff inside them. The blonde quickly starting the task as Bo took Ziggy over to the couch for his make over.

"I just have to slip upstairs to get something for your stocking." The succubus said from the couch.

"Okay." Lauren said brightly, turning to watch Bo trot up the stairs.

As soon as the brunette was out of sight the blonde left what she was doing and hurried over to where her coat was hung up and slipped her hand into the deep inside pocket. Closing her hand around the long thin jewelry box that was hidden in there, the red envelope that was with it tucked back under the dark ribbon that was retied around it. Coming back to the worktop, with a smile Lauren slipped the box into Bo's stocking and then continued to fill it with candies and other treats that they had bought. The smile still on her face when Bo's hand slipped around her waist making her jump lightly.

"I'll take over." The brunette said softly. "You go sit down for a while."

"Okay." Lauren agreed with a small shrug,walking the short distance to the couch and sinking down into the softness of the cushions without a backwards glance, just listening to the noise of Bo moving things and filling whatever she had to the holiday hangings.

In a matter of minutes the Succubus slipped past Lauren carrying with the her three now stuffed full stockings, carefully replacing them on the nails that Kenzi had hammered into the hearth. Ziggy looked extremely festive sticking out of the top of Kenzi's and Bo and Lauren's had a ring of Candy Canes hung around the rim.

"Beautiful." Lauren complimented the brunette as she came and sat down next to the blonde.

"Everything about this Christmas so far has been...amazing." Bo said letting out a happy breath. She felt a little light headed from the alcohol and a lot giddy just from how happy she was. "Time for bed?"

"Nearly." Lauren nodded and then stood up holding out her hand for the succubus, who instantly stood and took it.

The blonde led her towards the door, pausing at it she reached into the 'other' pocket of her coat and pulled out a small bag, which in turn she passed to Bo.

"Just slip your boots on." She nodded down to Bo's boots, already moving to put on her own.

With an intrigued smile Bo got her boots and just pushed her feet into them, never letting go of, but not looking at whatever was in the bag Lauren had passed her. Before she had even finished with her boots Lauren had opened the front door and was waiting for Bo to follow her outside.

The night was cold and slightly cloudy, but through the dense patches of white that speckled the sky the stars shone through, illuminating the night enough to show that it was actually trying hard to snow. Bo instantly smiled even more as tiny snowflakes drizzled down catching the light from streetlights as they did.

"Okay so other than to underline how almost perfect this is..." Bo grinned as she slipped her arm around Lauren. "Why are we out here?"

Lauren turned and looked at the Succubus and nodded to her other hand, which Bo instantly lifted and opened to look at the mystery gift Lauren had given her.

In the bag there seemed to be a mixture of oats, cookie crumbs, glitter and sparkles, and little sugar snowflakes. On the top of it was a label that read "Magic Reindeer Food."

"To help them find us and to give them energy for the rest of their journey." Lauren said with a wink.

"You just happen to have Magic Reindeer Food?" Bo's face was lit up even brighter as she turned the mixture over in the bag further examining its contents.

"I'm a scientist Bo." Lauren grinned. "I assure you it's a carefully balanced blend of nutrients, sparkles and magic." She wrinkled her nose as she winked again.

"I believe in it." Bo undid the twist tie and dug her hand in to get a handful. "And in you." She added as she tossed out the first handful and then offered the opening of the bag to Lauren for her to take one.

Lauren dipped her hand in the bag and more carefully sprinkled her helping in a recognizable 'trail' that somewhat led towards the door, coming back to Bo when her hand was empty, to find Bo randomly tossing a second or maybe third handful into the air.

"Honey, we don't want fat erratically flying reindeer." Lauren giggled putting her hand out over Bo's tenderly.

"I guess I was just falling in love with the idea that if you were looking down from way up there..." She looked into the dark night sky. "The clubhouse would be twinkling."

Lauren suddenly took the bag from Bo's hand split the side seam and tossed its entire contents up into the air.

"Now it's positively glowing." She said before catching hold of the brunette's hand and looking deeply into brown eyes, despite the fact that they were both being covered in oats and various sprinkles. "Like you." She added tenderly.

"You always sparkle and glow to me." Bo admitted holding the gaze that seemed to have them locked in place despite the chilly temperatures. "Merry Christmas Lauren."

"Merry Christmas Bo." The blonde echoed, sealing the sentiment with a kiss.

-x-


	4. Merry Christmas Everyone

Authors Note : I know in cannon that it's not Christmas time, but that's the beauty of FanFic :) . Set right about now, with more or less everything that is going on just a little Christmas fun for our three favourite ladies :)

Special shout out to loneJaguar and Hbomba for their original fic A Christmas Faeble, that first brought a little Christmas to the Fae world :)

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Characters Bo Lauren Kenzi

Time-Frame: Set after 4:06

Rating: T – fluffy fun for everyone

Summary: Christmas fun for our three favourite ladies :) Part 4

**Merry Christmas Everyone**

By: The RainbowWriters

"SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME!"

Cutting through the calm of the clubhouse, Kenzi's high pitched tone announced the first moment she found the wrapped box at the bottom of her bed. The next thing either Bo or Lauren would have heard if it wasn't for the fact they were both exhausted, was her feet stomping there way down from her attic room.

The double doors of Bo's room flung open and without any care for the occupants of the large bed, both of which were now at least partially awake, trying to figure out what was the noise they had heard. Seeing their blinking sleep filled eyes, Kenzi just jumped up onto the mattress and moved to drop her body into the space that she urged them to make for her.

"Santa came, Santa came." Kenzi kicked her feet in the air holding her present aloft, her head looking from one side at Bo to the other side at Lauren again and again.

"Kenz, really?" Bo groaned as she reached up to rub her face with her hand.

"It's Christmas Day, you are not allowed to be grumpy, right Christmas Lauren?" Kenzi looked to the blonde, who wasn't being grumpy but who was most certainly trying to find enough blanket to cover her nakedness, even if Kenzi seemed completely oblivious.

"I'm not grumpy just..." Bo gave a laugh and then turned over grabbing Kenzi's face with both hands before she leaned in and kissed her on one cheek then the other. "I'm a naked Succubus, Merry Christmas!" She gave her a smirk.

"Eww, don't you two know the first rule of Christmas morning is that you're supposed to have worn something to bed the night before." Kenzi pushed herself up and sat at the end of the bed, finally tearing into her present. "And as if the fates were underlining this to you..." She pulled out a pair of Christmas pyjamas, that were bright white with strings of multicoloured Christmas lights that wrapped around the pattern over and over. On the string every so often there was elf hanging off, with sunglasses on and a little sign in his hand that said 'Light it Up!'. "These are awesome guys, thanks. I'm going to go put them on. Both of you get dressed and meet me downstairs in five..." She pushed back off the bed. "In five! No canoodling." She pointed at both of them. "Hear me no canoodling!"

As the Kenzi's slender figure disappeared Bo turned to Lauren with a soft somewhat tired smile and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas Morning." She said softly.

Lauren raised her hand to Bo's cheek, stroking the soft skin for a moment as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

"We were told no canoodling." She said somewhat reluctantly opening her eyes and pulling back from the brunette.

"Then you need to put some clothes on, because I cannot be responsible for my actions if you continue to wear just my sheet." Bo grinned brightly and slipped out of the bed moving to the closet to grab something to throw on so they could go downstairs and get Christmas started.

-x-

"You want yule log with carols or just yule log on fire no carols?" Kenzi asked as she leaned over the back of the couch with the converter in her hand to look at Lauren who was making cider.

"I don't mind. I've grown quite partial to your Christmas mix but if you want to go with something more traditional Carols with the Yule Log is fine. Bo?" She glanced at the Succubus who was buttering toast and cutting it into soldiers.

"Traditional when we're opening presents." Bo aired her preference glancing first at Lauren and then at Kenzi who flipped around and found the right station on the TV and cranked the volume so that 'O come all ye Faithful' filled the club house.

"Come on you guys, the wait is killing me here." The young brunette complained.

"You're only getting your stocking now, you know that right." Bo announced as she finally came over carrying a plate full the little strips of toast she had cut and some boiled eggs in Christmas egg cups.

"Whose rule is that? My rule is we go through my stocking like a bull in a china shop and then tear through the presents like a Narc officer searching for drugs." Kenzi stood by the fireplace making movements with her arms to underline her points. "I can't believe I'm waiting long enough for you two to make breakfast, who eats anything other than cookies and junk from their stocking for breakfast on Christmas?"

"Well my rule is we open stockings and have breakfast, then we go delivering gifts." Bo outlined. "That way when we come home if anyone has given us gifts in return we can open everything together at the same time."

"NO! Not a chance, that is barbaric, the people we are going to deliver too don't even celebrate." Kenzi pouted even more. "Christmas Lauren, help me out here?"

"I"m sorry Bo, I have to agree with Kenzi on this one, under the tree presents get opened after stockings." Lauren offered softly. "Did you parents really make you wait until after you'd gone visiting?"

"We got up opened stockings had breakfast, went to church, visited friends had dinner and then opened gifts." Bo said with a nod.

"Oh my poor Bo-Bo." Kenzi rushed over and enveloped her in a big hug. "How did you cope all those years? No wonder you have no patience now unwrapping Lauren." She teased with a wink to the blonde. "Well around here you don't have to wait, you're gonna have your first real Christmas of present pandemonium."

"We're really going to unwrap everything now?" Bo arched her eyebrow as she turned and looked at Lauren who was just serving the cider.

"Yep, how else do we decide which of our new Christmas clothes we're going to wear out visiting?" Lauren smiled at her.

"Damn I knew I should have got you clothes rather than that hunky fireman calendar." Kenzi grinned at Lauren as the blonde put a mug of steamy cider down on the coffee table for her.

"Oh no Kenzi, I love that calendar, I hope July is the usual guy with the perfect pecks and the Marilyn tattoo." Lauren put Bo's down and then eased herself on the end of the couch.

"You're getting better at that Doc." Kenzi grinned at her and moved to go pluck the blonde's stocking off its hook and deliver it to her, before repeating the procedure and bringing Bo hers and then grabbing hers to sit down on the other side of the coffee table with her back to the fire. "Christmas Ziggy, you might be my favourite Ziggy of all." She took the little bear out of the top and hugged him. "Look at you with your Christmas Cracker." She played with his paw.

Bo slid her phone out of the pocket of her robe and snapped a photo of Kenzi winking at her best friend when the noise of it made her look up.

"Hale never sees that picture." Kenzi warned her immediately. "Unless I look adorably cute and then maybe." She stuck her hand in the pink stocking and fished out a wrapped gift, tearing into it stuffing Ziggy between her knees. "Christmas M&M's" She hugged the chocolates briefly. "Mine all mine." She looked at Lauren and Bo. "You know that's what M and M stands for right?"

"Clearly." Lauren agreed with a nod.

"Good." Kenzi put the candy aside and pulled an apple out of her gift sock. "Yeah, I get it, healthy."

"Not everything can be made of chocolate or you will stop appreciating the chocolate." Lauren pointed out with a smile. "Also it's a very old Yule tradition to give..." She started but then stopped herself. "But I promised I wouldn't be boring on Christmas." She gave a soft laugh and pulled out the first thing at the top of her stocking. "Oh." She stopped as began to pull out the edge of the black and red silky negligee that she'd found hidden very badly under a few walnuts. She let the stocking stay in her lap as she held up the very sheer, very sexy gift.

"It's a teddy." Bo explained a soft bush rising to the succubus' cheeks unexpectedly. "You know everyone should have a teddy in their Christmas stocking."

"For the record at Christmases to come, Lauren can get that kind of teddy but I want this kind. I expect you to buy him a sweater next year." Kenzi got great amusement out of her best friend's slightly pink cheeks.

"Thank you Bo, it is lovely." Lauren's smile told the brunette all she needed to know about how appreciated the gift was, both for its beauty and for the thought the word play on teddy had meant she'd put into it. "Your turn." She urged with a certain amount of well hidden nervous anticipation. She hoped that with Bo's continued packing of their stockings the night before, she hadn't pushed what she'd put into it too far down.

"Oh right..." Bo focused on the stocking on her own lap, she had been so caught up in watching the two most important people in her life be so involved in their own gifts she had almost forgotten she had her own to look at. Opening the top a little wider the brunette peered in and removed a couple of nuts. "Always nice." She held up a Brazil nut with a goofy grin. "Especially if you have a nut crac..." The succubus' voice trailed off, her eyes seeing something in the sock shaped bag long before her hand closed around it and pulled it out.

Kenzi's brow tweaked a little in interest as she leaned forward to see what had stopped Bo mid sentence, watching as her best friend pulled out what was obviously a jewelry box of some kind, tied around the centre with a dark ribbon that held a red card to it.

"Well that's not a packet of M&M's." The raven haired girl grinned. "Or a teddy."

Bo's eyes flickered up to Lauren, who was sitting with her hands in her lap, a tiny smile on her face as she gave the succubus the smallest nod of encouragement to open the gift in her hand.

Bo's hand was shaking as she pulled the red envelop free from the box, opening it she unfolded the note inside and silently read the words she already knew were there. What she couldn't stop were the tears that instantly filled her eyes as she read them.

Putting the card aside Bo eased the jewelry case open and pulled out a long platinum chain, hanging from which was the silhouette outline of a bird in flight, the heart of which was filled in with a simple sparkling diamond.

"Wow." Kenzi made the small impressed noise. "That sure as hell ain't no M&M's."

"Lauren this..." Bo blinked her eyes and looked at the blonde closing her hand around the pendant and holding it to her.

"Is yours." Lauren said softly. "It has been for a while." She said with the same gentle smile.

"Canoodle already!" Kenzi urged them holding Ziggy up to clap his little hands. She could only guess that this was 'the necklace' that Bo had been hoping most to get from the blonde and the fact that her best friend was right now sitting there with it, really did feel a little like a Christmas miracle.

Taking just a second to place the necklace safely back in the box Bo skipped the small space between her and Lauren and pulled the blonde into a kiss, both of her hands on soft cheeks as she closed her eyes, letting warm happy tears press out of them.

"I love you too." She breathed in between kisses as she pressed small surprisingly chaste kisses on Lauren's lips. "So, so much."

"I'm glad my message was clear." Lauren whispered back putting her hands up over the ones of Bo's on her cheeks. "Can I put it on you?"

"Of course." Bo eased back and somewhat reluctantly pulled her hands free from her lover's skin. Bringing the small box back with her when she turned back to face Lauren the Succubus was already gathering her hair out of the way with her free hand.

Lauren carefully reclaimed the necklace from the box and with an unexpected tremble in her own hands moved to secure the piece of jewellery around the Succubus' throat.

"More beautiful then I imagined it would be." Lauren admitted in a whisper.

Bo moved her hand to hold onto the small bird for a moment and then looked into brown eyes.

"Thank you." She said her voice full of honest and sincerity.

"You are very welcome Bo." Lauren took a little breath, the whole experience proving to be far more moving than she had expected it to be somehow.

Looking deeply into brown eyes for another long minute Bo leaned forward and caught Lauren up in a tight embrace, crushing their lips together in a sudden and passionate kiss. Kenzi let the kiss go on for a few minutes as she pulled out everything else in her stocking but when she'd reached the large orange in the toe and looked back to see the two of them still alternating between staring into each other eyes or kissing she had to intervene.

"I totally get that was huge but..." Kenzi put as much childish whine in her voice as she could. "Presents!" She pointed to the tree.

Lauren was the one who actually smiled at the younger woman first and moved from beside Bo in an expert sideways slip.

"Here." The blonde said gently. "It's not your 'big' present from me, but..." She held it out to Kenzi. "It's something for you to open while Bo and I catch up with stockings."

"I've said it once, I'll say it again, I love Christmas Lauren." Kenzi took the heavy present and put in into her lap for only a moment of hesitation before she began to tear off the very pretty antique looking holly and ivy wrapping paper. "A book?" The moment of hesitation in her voice was suddenly changed when she saw that on the cover there was the most glamourous shot of a Louis Vitton shoe, with the title of the book being "High Art: The beauty of Heels". "A book about shoes!" Her enthusiasm grew and she started to flip through the heavy high gloss pages, each one adorned with a homage to a particular pair of expensive footwear.

Bo glanced over to her best friend as she relocated on the couch to right next to Lauren, bringing over her stocking with her quietly taking out the candy and fruit that filled it, whilst occasionally glancing at Kenzi ooh and ahhing over beautiful heels and works of art in shoe form and Lauren as she too steadily emptied her stocking. A small smile pulling at the Succubus' lip at the neat pile that the blonde was making out of everything she was taking out of the holiday package.

"So cool, more more." Kenzi eased the book closed and put it carefully on the floor beside her chair and wiggled her fingers at Lauren, who apparently had gotten the job of giving out presents.

"Okay hang on." Bo slipped off the couch and joined Lauren who had sunk down near the tree again. "Look just wiggle your ass over here." She motioned to Kenzi to join them.

Carrying Ziggy with her the youngest member of the group came happily to sit in between them as usual looking at the array of presents that were around the base of the tree.

"So." Kenzi said reaching for the first one she could get her hands on. "Bo-Bo, this is yours from me." She said with a grin holding it out with both hands. "Well it's one of them." She added.

"Thank you." Bo said as she took it, instantly lifting it to the side of her head and shaking it.

"Hey hey, what if it had of been a bomb." Kenzi objected to the treatment of her gift.

"Why would you have bought me a bomb for Christmas?" Bo scrunched up her nose.

"Okay, good point." Kenzi gave a shrug and sat back waiting for her best friend to open the first of many gifts.

-x-

As the gift unwrapping had progressed, it was soon discovered that Kenzi was a tearer, ripper and demolisher; Bo was a ripper but then a careful disposer, and Lauren was a meticulous remover of tape and folder of used Christmas wrap, a combination that was proving to provide almost as much entertainment to the succubus as the actually gift receiving was. Though to see the joy on Kenzi's face with every little thing she got, be it a cartoon character bubble bath ('Just a little joke gift babe, Hale') or a new pair of boots ('Your best friend forever, Bo') made every second of Christmas preparation worth it for the succubus a million times over.

But it wasn't only Kenzi who had seemed to be lost in the moment of gift giving an receiving, Lauren too had all the while looked so relaxed and happy as she opened a teddy bear from Kenzi that was dressed up as a doctor, with a stethoscope and a lab coat, and a t-shirt from Hale that said 'trust me I'm a doctor' on it.

And there were books from Trick for them all, not books like the book Lauren bought Kenzi, but Lauren seemed excited for sure. It also seemed they had all bought each other enough candy to last the rest of the month. Hale had bought Bo a 'Kiss the Cook' apron and a set of measuring cups, that Kenzi explained were as a result of her telling him that Lauren did all the cooking. Kenzi had bought the succubus several little gifts, and like the rest of them, her 'big gift' to her best friend was still under the tree, waiting till the end to be opened.

"Okay so how do we do this." Kenzi asked as she stretched out and pulled the remaining gifts from under the tree closer. She looked at the labels. "We have Lauren, from Bo. Lauren from me. Bo from me, Bo from Lauren, Kenzi from Bo and Kenzi from Lauren."

"I have no idea." Bo admitted looked at the collection. "Everyone open one first, then repeat?"

"Kenzi why don't you open yours first." Lauren encouraged and looked at the large parcel with Kenzi's name on it from her. "I'm afraid it's not exactly..." She paused and frowned slightly. "Personal, but it's something I thought you could..." She paused again. "Well let's just say maybe I suck at buying presents."

"Doc, for the record I doubt it but if we finally found something you sucked at it might be refreshing." Kenzi grinned at her and then began to tear into the paper of the rather large box, the moment she saw the side label her blue eyes went wide and a strange high pitched squeal started coming out of her mouth.

"What did you give her?" Bo kept looking not yet understanding. "Dogs are barking from that noise."

"What did she give me? What did she give me?" Kenzi ripped off the rest of the paper. "A PS-freaking 4! That's what she gave me and I bet its not hot!" She hugged it to her body. "Thank you Christmas Lauren, I love you!" She grinned and internally realized she may have actually now said those words more then Bo ever had.

"You don't suck at presents." Bo smiled at the blonde.

"It's not hot." Lauren shook her head. "I have the receipt, for the games especially if you don't like the ones I picked. I tucked them inside the box, saved wrapping." She rolled her eyes. "Like I said it's not overly personal but I thought you might like."

"There are games? Games too?" Kenzi began to tear into the box. "Assassins Creed: Black Flag, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Kill Zone: Shadow Fall. It's official..." She looked between the two of them. "Christmas Lauren wins Christmas." She proclaimed.

"You can't buy someone a games machine and not buy them games and I didn't know if your old system was an xbox or a playstation so..." Lauren stopped herself and then smile. "Happy Christmas Kenzi."

"Thank you!" Kenzi continued to grin at her. "I think officially I might be the one who sucks at Christmas presents." She bit her lip. "But you might as well open yours." The brunette reached to pass the blonde the flat parcel that had her name on it.

Lauren took the gift and carefully opened it a smile coming to her face the instant she saw what was inside.

"Kenzi, this is..." She looked from the gift across to Kenzi. "Thank you." She beamed at the younger woman. "I can't believe you remembered." She admitted shaking her head slightly as she removed the glass framed piece from the paper completely lifting it to reveal a professionally framed art card of Seven Of Nine with Jeri Ryan's signature in gold pen across it, with a silver label detailing the fact it was a limited edition no: 06/403. A certificate of authenticity was in an envelope attached to the back.

"Like I would forget a fact like that about you." Kenzi snorted.

"Wow, looks like I'm going to be coming out on the bottom of the gift pile this year." Bo laughed softly.

"Like it's a competition." Lauren shook her head.

"Exactly Bo-Bo, but you know if it was..." Kenzi teased with a grin. "As I am on such a winning streak.." She leaned in and grabbed the parcel she had for Bo. "For you." She took a breath and held on to the gift for a moment. "You're the best friend I've ever had, the big sister I never knew I wanted or needed but now couldn't live without, and there isn't a present out there I could get that would tell you all that..." She looked from the gift wrapped present in her arms to the Succubus. "There's isn't anything out there that can sum up how much I love you, how thankful I am for you and ... well there just isn't." She stopped herself, feeling the emotions that she knew would come start to become too much for her. "So .. here." She held out the gift.

"I love you too little Sis." Bo took the gift, which she had to admit at first thought looked like a book but when she opened it she quickly discovered it wasn't. Instead of a book, it was a black hard backed photo album. A brass plate across the front proudly proclaiming 'Bo and Kenzi' in beautifully scripted letters. If this hadn't been enough for the Succubus, which in fact it had been, when she opened it she was surprised to learn that it wasn't a photo album you 'filled' but one that had been printed filled. Each of the pages were separated by a thin sheet of tissue paper and the first picture that greeted her was from the first day they'd met. Well technically the second day, as the 'video' from the night before had been thankfully deleted but the picture was of the two of them in those first few hours of their friendship. "Kenz..." She began to slowly turn pages, seeing memories and moments jump out at her, some she could easily place and some she didn't even know the young woman had taken pictures of. "This is... perfect." She closed it carefully and leaned over to hug her best friend. "We're going to go through each page together." She vowed, wanting to do exactly that whenever the chance first arose. Filter through the good memories of the time they'd been in each others lives, now all captured in a permanent way for them to enjoy for years to come.

Watery blue eyes blinked at the Succubus as Kenzi leaned back from the hug briefly before pressing in again to hold on tightly once more.

"Seems only fair I give you yours then." Bo didn't move far from the hug, only enough to reach for the small gift that had Kenzi's name on it. "All that stuff you just said to me, back at ya." She looked at Kenzi, her brown eyes as watery as the younger woman's. "Happy Christmas Kenzi." She held it out.

"It's small." Kenzi said with a soft laugh as she took the present and tore into it, though honestly she realized there wasn't much to tear. In a few short moments she was holding a ring box in her hand and she quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure this wasn't for the Doc?" She joked softly and got a firm head shake from her best friend. Very carefully she cracked it open to see a beautiful white gold ring, made of two crossing ribbon strands that were cast with the words 'always & forever' on either sides of the cross over point. "Ah babe, you know it, you know it." She turned and hugged her best friend as tightly as her arms could manage.

Bo closed her eyes and held on just as tightly breathing out softly as eventually Kenzi eased back and instantly took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto the ring finger of her right hand, where it fit perfectly. Bo couldn't help but smile as the young woman looked at it and then at her and hugged her again.

"Wow." Kenzi said, easing back a second time. "That got all mushy really quick. I'm gonna, you know... make drinks, or go look at the snow or something..." She blew up into her bangs and lifted a finger to the bottom of her eye to catch a tear before it dripped onto her cheek. "You two do the thing with the presents. I don't think I can take any more mush."

"Seems we've managed to break Kenzi." Bo watched her best friend move off towards the kitchen with a soft smile, her hand going up to her necklace. "You first." She said gently pushing over the rather heavy box to sit in front of Lauren.

"You mean a lot to her Bo." Lauren said softly, glancing back to where the brunette was stood in the kitchen clearly admiring her friendship ring. "Okay, so..." She smiled and carefully removed the bow, sticking it to shirt with the others before she began to undo the pieces of tape and carefully unfold the wrapping paper. She would have admitted to anyone she hadn't been sure what to expect. After all this Christmas had been so perfect, there could have been just about anything short of a singing electronic fish in the box from Bo and she would have been excited. So when she pulled back the carefully placed sheets of tissue paper to see inside the box, the sculpture that was nestled into more tissue paper made her breath catch in her throat.

With very careful hands, she pulled it out, the smooth white stone that it was carved out of cool to the touch. Like her hands that cradled it, the piece was in the form of a pair of woman's hands, palms to the sky as a white bird flew out of them towards the sky. It captured both the imagined movement of the woman and the bird so perfectly that Lauren couldn't do anything but study it for the longest time. Not even realizing that Bo was just sat there nervously waiting for a reaction.

"Freedom." Lauren said the one word turning to look at the brunette as she carefully placed the statue on the ground. Her eyes were glistening with tears as Bo's had once been, clearly understanding that Bo had finally gotten what she had been trying to tell her for so long.

"It's what I've always wanted for you, wanted to give you..." Bo's voice was a whisper. "What you have." She felt her own throat tighten. "It also just happens to be the name of the piece." She pointed out with a little smile. "It's on the bottom." She pointed rather unnecessarily. "You like?" She checked.

"I love it Bo." Lauren pushed herself forward and hugged onto the brunette, pressing her face into dark hair. "Almost as much as I love you." She whispered pulling back just enough to press their lips together.

"I was worried..." Bo admitted putting their forehead together. "After I bought it that you would think me giving you it meant somehow I was letting you go, you know..." She frowned quickly. "That you would take the symbolism a way I didn't mean..."

"I see it as meaning the same thing as my necklace does." Lauren reached and put a finger on Bo's lips to stop her from continuing. "Not you letting me go, but you giving me wings."

"Yes that. That exactly." Bo nodded closing her eyes. "Oh I love you." The succubus kissed her hard again. "This Christmas has been like... like nothing else."

"Just one present left." Lauren didn't move she just drew the somewhat misshapen and soft present with Bo's name on it over to the Succubus.

"I almost don't want to open it, that way Christmas will never end." Bo admitted smoothing her hand over the green paper.

"We still have dinner and lots of Christmas left." Lauren reached out and fluffed the white bow. "Go on, I want to know what you think." She urged her.

"Okay." Bo finally nodded and tore open the side flap, reaching in to have her hand wrap around soft subtle leather. Pulling the present out she soon discovered it was a dark blue leather jacket, form fitting and short, with shiny silver zippers that gave it an edgy feel typical to the person it was intended for. "Lauren, it's gorgeous." She pulled it up and slipped it on even though she was wearing a cotton night dress. As expected it fit her perfectly, and she smoothed her hands down both of the sleeves admiring the expert craftsmanship. It was clearly not your rack purchased leather coat and she could only assume it came from a speciality store.

"I'm glad you like it." Lauren said with a smile that was really more of a smirk. "But to be honest that's really just more wrapping."

"More wrapping?" Bo's face showed her confusion, after all the coat was gorgeous and had to be the gift right?

"Left pocket." Lauren prompted with a soft nod.

Still looking a bit confused Bo stuck her hand in the left pocket, and it closed around something cold and metal. Her brain began to fill in that it was a key but as she pulled it out she still wasn't sure.

"So you're never locked out, and you always have a place to go Bo." Lauren said looking into brown eyes as they came up to look at the blonde. "Always."

"This is to your new place..." Bo said the words a little like a question but also like a statement, her hand closing around the key even tighter. "Freedom." She repeated the word again, seeing in the brown eyes that looked back at her that Lauren understood why she had said it and she understood why Lauren had given it to her. Even if there were things to talk about, things that needed to be fixed in both their worlds, things that needed to be worked on and worked out, there was nothing that was ever going to separate them completely again like they had been during Bo's time with the Wanderer. "I've said this a few times this Christmas but I love you Lauren, I always will." She leaned forward and in a direct move pressed her lips to the blonde's.

-x-

"I swear that was the best Christmas dinner, ever." Kenzi leaned back from her place and pushed her empty plate back in towards the middle of the table. "I can't believe you had anything to do with it." She looked at Bo who was just finishing her glass of wine.

"Hey." The other brunette balled up her serviette and tossed it at the younger woman. "But she's right..." The succubus continued looking at Lauren who had also leaned back in her chair, cradling her wine glass. "That was delicious and there's so much left." She glanced at the work top in the kitchen which was still filled with food.

"For now." Kenzi grinned.

"Your metabolism is amazing Kenzi." Lauren smiled at the darker haired girl with a smile. "Are you ever not hungry?"

"Right now." Kenzi replied, "But I think I'm moments away from a turkey coma. Which by the way so isn't a bad thing. Bagsie the couch."

"You have to clean up first." Trick made the comment from his place at the table a smile wide on his face. "Though to echo the original statement Lauren, it was indeed an amazing meal." He lifted his glass of wine to her and took a sip.

"Just like science eh Doc?" Hale grinned at the blonde from his place beside Kenzi.

"Cooking and science are remarkably similar." Lauren nodded smiling at the well natured tease.

"How cool is this, all of us here, like it should be." Kenzi grinned, openly taking Hale's hand and resting it on the table in her own. "I kinda wish Tamsin and Bruce were here, Vex too."

"I don't think the turkey was big enough to feed Bruce too." Bo laughed softly taking Lauren's hand and holding it on the table top like Kenzi was with Hale's.

"I vote that the dishes wait till later, like wayyy later." Kenzi groaned as she looked at Hale with a soft smile. "It's curl up and watch Christmas TV time. The most adventurous thing I want to do is make coffee and I'm even sort of hoping that someone comes through for me and you know one just appears."

"Your subtlety that's one of the things I really like about you." Hale leaned over and kissed Kenzi's forehead as he pushed up and moved off towards the kitchen.

"Among other things." Dyson teased his best friend softly as he finished his wine and moved to pick up the bottle, refilling Trick's glass and then Bo and Lauren's in turn. "My thanks to the cook of this feast as well, it was delicious." He gave the blonde a soft nod of his head, his eyes having already appraised the fact that Bo was holding her hand and the general aura of closeness that was around them. "I'll help my partner out in the kitchen." He added not returning to his seat but instead moving to join Hale in the kitchen making the coffee.

"I'm moving to the couch." Kenzi put her hand up in retreat and slunk of in the general direction of comfort as Trick smiled and sipped his refilled glass.

"I"ll go keep her company." Lauren patted Bo's hand before slipping out from her place.

"I have subtle friends." Bo rolled her eyebrows.

"You have good friends." Trick countered with a broad smile.

"I do." Bo agreed with an instant nod. "Thank you for coming, for being a part of my Christmas." The Succubus added her voice full of deep tenderness.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." The Blood King shook his head. "There is a lightness about you Ysabeau, it suits you." He added.

"These last few days Trick, I can't explain, they've been..." Bo shook her head and breathed out. "Amazing." She decided on a word but instantly felt it was inadequate. "It's like everything I remember from being young but with this whole different level added to it." She continued to muse with a happy smile plastered onto her face. "Which is why you being here, has been so special." She leaned across the table and grabbed one of her grandfather's hands in both of her own. "You are my family, and I know we don't always see eye to eye but I love you." She blinked large soulful brown eyes at him.

"As I love you Ysabeau." Trick nodded moving his free hand to pat on top of Bo's gently. "This is pretty." He added moving his hand up to lightly cup the pendant hanging around the Succubus' neck. "A Christmas present?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Bo's eyes glanced over on automatic to where Lauren was sat next to Kenzi, the two of them engrossed in the shoe book that Lauren had bought the younger woman, with Kenzi pointing out the ones she would 'sell her soul' to own.

"From Lauren." She said looking back at Trick with a nod.

The Blood King followed his granddaughter's eye line silently for a moment and then looked back at Bo nodding himself.

"Beautiful." He said letting the bird rest back against Bo's skin as he leaned back.

"She is." Bo said her voice distant and dreamy as her eyes drifted back to look towards the couch. With a wider smile Trick went back to drinking his wine.

-x-

"It's a tradition." Bo stood by the door lacing up her boots.

"A tradition I am not going to continue." Kenzi shook her head and leaned her ass against the island, dressed once again in her Christmas lights and elf pyjamas. "You and hot pants can go and freeze your asses off in the snow, I like a sane person am going to stay her."

"But Kenzi." Bo pouted softly finishing with one boot and starting on the other.

"Seriously I really don't want to walk off the calories I took serious time and effort to consume today, and I am already in my pjs." Kenzi pointed out. "And come on, a nice star lit, snow flake encrusted stroll with your honey on Christmas evening, what's more romantic than that?" She winked at her best friend, glancing at the stairs where Lauren had slipped up to get changed into something warmer for the walk.

"I don't want you to not feel welcome or wanted." Bo kept her eyes on her best friend.

"I don't feel either of those things. Come on you and Lauren haven't got any alone time today and I may or may not want to crack open a new game." She winked at Bo with a grin.

"Okay." Bo stood up straight and moved to get her new jacket from the piles of Christmas gifts under the tree. Slipping it on she did a quick twirl. "What do you think."

"Super hot." Kenzi gave a whistle. "We know what part of her brain the Doc was using when she chose that."

"And which part would that be Kenzi." Lauren's voice came from the stairs as the blonde walked down, now wearing her jeans and a sweater. She crossed quickly to slip her boots on.

"The Sexy Centre." Kenzi laughed.

"The Thalamus." Lauren smiled back. "And I have to admit leather does have a stimulating affect on not only me but a lot of people." She tried to keep a neutral tone as she made the reply.

"Well I don't need to see any stimulation." Kenzi laughed and watched as Bo held Lauren's coat ready for her. "Go and freeze some of those hormones." She waved them off.

"We won't be too long." Bo said sliding her hands onto Lauren's shoulders after easing the coat over her arms and body. "Let's go." She reached down and took hold of the blonde's hand.

"Hey no worries, this has been the best Christmas ever." Kenzi shrugged her shoulders and came over to them, kissing first Lauren on the cheek and then Bo before pulling them into a tight group hug. "Go and get snowed on my little Christmas Angels." She backed away slightly still grinning. "There's enough love right here to keep me warm in your absence."

"Best Christmas ever." Bo agreed looking from Kenzi to Lauren. "Until next year." She said with a wink.

-x-

(Bo and Lauren's Christmas continues in the soon to be posted M rated Epilogue)


	5. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

Authors Note : I know in cannon that it's not Christmas time, but that's the beauty of FanFic :) . Set right about now, with more or less everything that is going on just a little Christmas fun for our three favourite ladies :)

Special shout out to loneJaguar and Hbomba for their original fic A Christmas Faeble, that first brought a little Christmas to the Fae world :)

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Characters Bo Lauren

Time-Frame: Set after 4:06

Rating: M – fluffy fun for everyone

Summary: Christmas fun for our two favourite ladies :) Part 5

Walking In A Winter Wonderland.

By The RainbowWriters.

Lauren leaned her head lightly on Bo's shoulder and breathed out happy with their steady pace through the snow covered side street, despite the fact there was little light and the snow was deep enough to be soaking her jeans.

"I find snow so fascinating." The blonde said softly, earning a chuckle from the brunette holding her hand.

"Is there anything you don't find interesting?" Bo said with a light chuckle filling her voice, after all on first introduction the blonde had described herself as 'insatiably curious' a monicker that had proved to be accurate.

"Well when you put it like that." Lauren lifted her head from its perch and shook it so that her blonde hair bounced against the dark contrast of her snow speckled coat. "But come on, each flake is unique and beautiful like a tiny little crystal creation, that lasts..." She reached out and caught a falling flake on her finger. "No time at all as soon as it contacts something that causes it to melt, but should it meet another of its kind..." The doctor continued, turning more to look at Bo, "Just look at what happens." She panned her hand around them at the white blanket that covered the world. "And think of avalanches and the polar regions." Her brown eyes sparkled.

"When you put it like that, it is pretty interesting." Bo didn't do more than glance at the snow around them, her real focus was on the blonde and the ever analytical way that she looked at the world. Where most people would simply see what was in front of them, Lauren always seemed to be thinking deeper, far deeper than Bo ever did. "That's why you find everything interesting don't you? You're always trying to figure out how it fits together, how in different circumstances it creates different things, how the tiny can become unstoppable." She took a step closer to the blonde and smoothed some of the falling snow off her hair.

"I do tend to think about things more than is average I suppose." Lauren shrugged slightly and looked at Bo, though to be honest as the Succubus approached her her thoughts left the lofty concept of snow and its complex make up and focused instead on how good the brunette looked in the leather coat she had bought her for Christmas. "But that's not necessarily a good thing. I mean I'm guilty of over thinking things, and in contrast dramatically under thinking things when in actuality I really should have over thought them." She rambled badly.

"I think everyone is guilty of both those things at one time or another." Bo gave her a soft smile, watching the way Lauren got distracted by her proximity. "I know I'm guilty of under thinking things most of the time, I just appraise the obvious and don't think about what's under it all." She pulled off one glove, sticking it half into her pocket, before she reached up and traced her finger along Lauren's jaw. "There's something I've wanted to say to you for along time now..." She looked deeply into brown eyes. "The night you told me you needed a break, from me, from us... I should never have left you alone. Not after what you had been through, I should have pushed and maybe it wouldn't have made anything better, maybe it would have made it worse, made me seem overbearing and crazy but I took what you said at face value and I didn't think of anything else that was going on underneath. By the time I tried to rectify that, you were gone."

Lauren took a slight breath and closed her eyes for just a second at Bo's words.

"I don't know what it would have changed Bo." The blonde shook her head as she focused on brown eyes again and shrugged. "There was already so much wrong..."

"I know there was but what you didn't need was me leaving you and that big brain to think, make answers for me to the questions I should have been there to answer." Bo slowly licked her lips. "You were right though, about a lot of things, about my lack of focus, my ability to get distracted and all I can tell you is that right now, with everything that happened when the Wanderer kidnapped me I've started to get how precious things are, people especially." She reached out and took Lauren's hand in her own. "Like you said, tiny snowflakes, so intricate and perfect on their own but only really powerful when they come together, work together. I have this enormous hole in my memory, this shadow of a feeling inside that things have gone on that involved me making some really hard choices just to survive and I think for the first time, I'm starting to actually understand how you and Kenzi feel in the Fae world. How helpless and hopeless it can seem at times when you have control over nothing." She took a slow breath. "And the reason I'm saying this is to tell you that no matter why you made the choices you made, with Taft, even before that when you were Karen, I know in my heart you didn't do any of them maliciously. You were faced with a choice, a moment, and you had to make a decision so you did and I love you for surviving."

Lauren moistened her lips together and swallowed keeping her eye contact with Bo constant.

"We will talk about this. All of this. Taft, Karen..everything." The blonde nodded just slightly. "So you understand what choices I did make, not why I made them maybe but at least what happened because of them." She gave a quick eye roll. "And you can decide for yourself if I am a survivor or a guilty coward." She flared her nostrils a little as she took a breath, holding her hand up to stop the instant come back she just knew Bo would want to make at her for her own words. "But I won't do it now." She shook her head. "Because now is too beautiful." She looked back at Bo and tensed her jaw. "The last few days Bo..." She took another breath. "They've been like..." She stopped. "Well more than I could have thought up and I don't want... no I won't take away from that." She lifted her hand to Bo's cheek. "I love you." She underlined as she rubbed her thumb against smooth but chilled skin. "And to just be able to tell you that, show you that over the last few days..."

"The last few days everything else in the world that is wrong has melted away." Bo agreed with her instantly, leaning her head into Lauren's hand. "And I love you, I will always love you, it's a part of me inside loving you. How you make me feel, the person you help me to be, you are always in here." She put her hand up to her heart.

"So let's hold on to that, just for a little longer." Lauren dropped her hand and put it over the one Bo had covered her heart. "We both know sooner or later the spell will break." She gave a soft sad sigh and a small shrug, "But that doesn't mean we have to think about it now."

"You're right, at this moment we have snow and each other and nothing but beauty around us." Bo leaned in closer. "I guess then the question to ask you doctor is do you think we can create enough heat kissing to ward off hypothermia?"

"You cannot seriously be making advances towards me in this?" Lauren gave a broad and bright smile. "It's snowing Bo." The blonde however slipped closer too and looped her arms around the succubus' neck.

"It is, which means people are snuggled up all happy at home, the police god bless them have more then enough to do, so paying attention to me touching you in public won't be high on anyone's list." Bo's grin was wide and bright as she moved to slowly undo the buttons on the front of Lauren's coat.

"Well this isn't exactly public, it's a small back alley, which judging by the number of footprints in the snow which are human and not small animal, gets little to no traffic most of the time." Lauren logically countered Bo's point.

"Then officially this could be 'our alley'." Bo slid her body closer, letting her hand slide palm up over the material of the sweater that Lauren was wearing until she could begin to lightly close it against the blonde's breast.

"Mmmmm Bo..." Lauren arched her back slightly, a soft blushed lighting her cheeks as Bo's hand tightened it's grip slightly. "You really..." She leaned and brushed her lips against the skin under the succubus' right ear. "Think this is a good idea?" her hand moving to the zipper on the front of the new jacket, closing around the large fob, but not pulling it downwards.

"Yes..." A body wide shiver, from pleasure and not the outside temperature, rippled through the brunette's body. "I think it's a really good idea." She very gently guided Lauren backwards until there was the concrete brick of a building to lean against. Though she made sure the whole time that the sensitive patch of skin the blonde had chosen was accessible to her, after all she hardly needed to be a Succubus to read the spike of arousal that had come from the blonde at the idea of the 'public' activity. Acting a little bolder, she brought her hand down and pressed it up under the layers of material, purposely exposing some of the doctor's abdomen to the direct effect of the cold air. Her hand pressing into the silky bra cup to squeeze directly over warm skin.

Lauren sucked in a sharp breath through her lips that were still close to Bo's neck.

"It's colder than you think out here." She breathed out onto Bo's skin before kissing the brunette's neck again. "You don't notice it when you're all wrapped up." She added, before in one easy move she pulled the zipper of Bo's new leather undone, pushing her hand up the middle to push it open slightly before burying her hand in thick dark hair and pressing her mouth hard against Bo's, forcing her tongue deeply into the heat of her lover's mouth.

Meeting the kiss, Bo had to fight a little with her own growing desires as she tried to continue focusing on what her hand was doing. Knowing that the chill of the outside was slowly peeling away the layer of warmth that had built up under the thick layers of clothing, she focused her fingertips to tease the blonde's hardened nipple. More than anything she wanted Lauren to understand how beautiful she was, how desirable and how luscious touching her made Bo feel. She made sure to tease with her tongue as well, sometimes pressing it forward into Lauren's mouth boldly and other times making the blonde be the one kissing her.

Not usually one to be so direct Lauren moved her free hand out to get a decent grip on Bo's hips, pulling the succubus closer so that their bodies pressed together with each kiss and flex of Bo's hand, the blonde moving her leg to lightly hook it around the outside of Bo's to keep her slightly trapped between her thighs.

Even though she knew they would be generating a lot of body heat, in the back of Bo's mind she registered the fact this encounter couldn't have the same rules. Things couldn't be savoured and slow, the frigid temperatures reminded her of their presence when a stiff cold wind suddenly pushed through the alley. Pushed into action by the chilly visitor, she squeezed her other hand in between their bodies, making quick work of undoing the button at the top of Lauren's jeans and sliding down the zipper in a fast deliberate motion. Before the cold air could even try to beat her, she pressed her hand into the tight confines of the blonde's pants. Her palm guiding her fingers down over the natural curve in Lauren's body until she could press into the hot arousal that awaited her, the contrast making the blonde's body seem like liquid fire compared to the outside. Again not hesitating, her other hand still busy at her lover's breast and their mouths locked together, she let her fingers slid to sit either side of Lauren's centre and began to use the natural rock of the blonde's body to create friction between them.

Lauren felt herself literally coming undone all at once. Bo's touches were just too skillful, her hands too perfectly placed and too eager to bring her the pleasure she so obviously craved. Pulling her mouth free from Bo's more for air than anything, the blonde grabbed a handful of Bo's hair more tightly as she tipped her head back and gasped loudly. Her body rushing suddenly to full on hard arousal, internal muscles desperately trying to lock onto nothing.

"Inside... Bo... I need you..." The blonde balled up her free hand and pressed it against Bo's chest, her breath coming hard and fast as her rock turned into a harder grind.

The deep passionate plea cause Bo to let out a deep moan. Her hand instantly pressing down as far as the unforgiving denim material would allow. Her fingers stretching to be able to allow her to quickly press three into the blonde as she wanted just past the second knuckle. Reluctantly she pulled her hand off Lauren's breast, and moved it down to her hip, first using what leverage she could to push that side of the blonde's pants down a little further before she cupped her hand around Lauren's ass and lifted her more off the ground. All the effort allowed her the ability to press her fingers a little deeper, the feel of tight desperate muscles making her own centre literally buzz with ache.

"Yesss." Lauren's cry of acknowledgement turned into a groan of pleasure as Bo adjusted and pushed deeper.

"Remember where we are Lauren..." Bo's deep breathy tone came near the blonde's ear where the brunette had buried her face into the silky locks. "The stars watching us, the night sky above us, the snowflakes blushing when they hit your hot molten skin... your body tightening around my fingers..."

"Don't stop... Don't stop." Lauren flattened her hand against Bo's chest and then pulled it into a fist again gripping a handful of leather with it this time. "OH GOD DON'T STOP!" She more or less screamed as internally everything shivered and released a wave of liquid fire over Bo's hand.

"Oh I'm not going to stop." Bo growled the words to her, indeed not stopping the in and out press of her fingers as the blonde experience the first small release of the tension inside her. "Even when we go home, as soon as we're inside I'm going to lie you down on my bed, peel off everything your wearing, and I'm going to go inside where you really want me."

Reacting to everything, the pleasure Bo was bringing her with her body, the way the succubus was using her voice to add to the arousal, even the location and headiness of the last few days, with a body wide shiver Lauren pushed down hard against Bo and felt her body lock, her thighs, ass, back and shoulders all tensing to keep her body pressed against the brunette's as with hard shudders, shocks of her orgasms rocked her body. Causing hard gasped pants to press hot air out of her lungs in short puffs, that instantly condensed in the freezing air around them.

Bo kept the motion of her hand steady until the blonde's body seemed unable to give her anything more in the upright position, only then did she still her hand and pull her face back so she could see the incredible sparkle in Lauren's brown eyes.

"You are so beautiful." She said her voice soft and awed.

"I'm not sure I can walk." Lauren laughed releasing the ball of leather she had in her fist as she laid her palm flat on Bo's chest again. "What do you do to me Bo?" She shook her head with a smile.

"Love you." Bo slowly extracted her hand and leaned in to place quick feathery kisses over the blonde's cheek and the corners of her mouth.

"Hmmmm." A little frown danced on Lauren's brow. "I'm not sure I wanted you to go away." She vaguely rolled her hips with a whine, and caught Bo's mouth with her own on one of the feather-light kisses.

"I'm only moving it so I can carry you home and we can carry on where we left off." Bo growled when she pulled back from the kiss.

"Carry me? Really?" The brightest of smiles crossed Lauren's face.

"Yep." Bo easily shifted her grip, side stepping to sweep the blonde up into her arms and off her feet.

With a soft laugh Lauren looped her arms around the brunettes neck and pulled her sweater around and down to make sure she was all covered properly, before looking at Bo with tenderness and love in her eyes as she tucked dark curls behind her ears.

"Is it wrong of me to wish Christmas never ends."

"No, I feel the same way." Bo began trudging through the snow back towards the clubhouse.

The End... really, Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
